


Дазайн

by li_anna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Androids, Cyberpunk, First Time, Hacking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_anna/pseuds/li_anna
Summary: Джемин неспособен ценить жизнь; Джемин никогда её не пробовал. С нейросетью вместо мозга, роботами взамен семьи и программами на месте реальности сделать это нельзя. По-другому - незаконно и невозможно.киберпанк!ау, где Джено хакер, а Джемину приходится ему поверить.





	1. один

**Author's Note:**

> dasein (дазайн) – в философии хайдеггера, «осознанный» модус существования. только в нём человек и может считаться человеком, так как задаёт вопросы о смысле жизни, о себе, о бытии и прочем важном. противоположность дазайна – модус, в котором человек просто существует, не особо осознаёт бытиё и, фактически, даже не живёт, просто биомасса. 
> 
> хэдканоню здешних номинов как семнадцатилетнего джемина (чуть старше чуинг гам получается) и джено ещё постарше, где-то из ви янг (и вы всё ещё ничего мне не сделаете) 
> 
> есть драббл-пролог по джонтэнам (читать необязательно): https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507006
> 
> если вдруг что: андроидами называют роботов-мужчин, а гиноидами - роботов-женщин

«Идём в закрытый мир», - мелькает строчка прямо под столом с оружием. – «Я создал».

Джемин протягивает руку к белому бластеру и очень надеется, что тот заряжен. Строки, мигающие жёлтым, игнорирует. Хватит с него квестов. Он ещё на прошлом что-то сделал не так, и теперь – пожалуйста – заперт в чёртовом подземелье. Лунная станция сверху, до неё нужно как-то добраться, однако по коридорам шастают свихнувшиеся роботы. Пристрелят, как только Джемин высунется. Притом, что жизнь осталась всего одна, а последний чекпойнт он прошёл ещё пару локаций назад. Быть отброшенным обратно совсем не хотелось бы. Пульс поэтому повышается. Ну, и из-за лязга, который сигнализирует о приближении роботов. 

Джемин поднимает глаза к металлическому потолку. Задерживает дыхание, силясь успокоиться. Если уровень его страха повысится, то уровень сложности тоже возрастёт. Игра рассчитана не на победу, а на адреналин. Джемина достало пугаться, терять контроль и погибать, не продвигаясь дальше.

«Заработаем по паре жизней и вернёмся обратно», - снова всплывают строки. 

Лязг становится ближе.

Бластера, если верить индикаторам, хватит на четыре выстрела. Здоровья Джемина – на один. 

\- Очищение станции от человеческих существ завершено на восемьдесят четыре процента, - льётся сверху мягкий женский голос. – Восемьдесят пять… Восемьдесят шесть…

Лязг останавливается прямо за дверью. За круглым окошком блестит стальная голова с горящими красным глазами. Дверь начинает отъезжать в сторону, а у Джемина начинают сдавать нервы. Одно мгновение за другим, и в итоге он наконец кивает. Быстро. Времени на то, чтобы напечатать, не остаётся, так что он вслух выпаливает:

\- Идём! - лишь бы только неизвестный игрок не ушёл искать себе другого компаньона. 

Дверь с тихим щелчком фиксируется. Джемин сжимает ладони на рукояти бластера, поднимает его к плечу и стреляет прямо в металлический череп. Воздух наполняет шипением и запахом палёного. Однако за первым роботом уже лязгает второй, и загорающийся перед Джемином огонёк – это спасение. Он сжимает его в ладони. Нервные окончания прошивает теплом, а затем картинка вокруг гаснет. 

Это худшая часть, на самом деле – когда новая локация грузится, а ты чувствуешь, что лежишь в игровой кабине, видишь поверхность шлема перед глазами и чувствуешь провода, впившиеся в микросхемы на руках. Эффект погружения пропадает. Слух, кажется, улавливает крик, однако на линзы уже снова проецируется изображение. Теперь – заброшенного здания с огромным куполом. В уши ударяет звуками стрельбы. Хотя, если верить маленькой круглой карте, врагов поблизости нет. Что страннее – союзников тоже. 

Джемин вырисовывает указательным пальцем круг. В ответ на движение под ладонями появляется полупрозрачная клавиатура.

«Где ты?» - улетает сообщение в чат.

«Посмотри на стену», - всплывает в ответ.

Их тут вообще-то четыре. Но первой Джемин поворачивается к той, у которой стреляют, и не ошибается. Наверное. По крайней мере, автомат, плавающий в воздухе сам по себе – это точно баг в игре, а не в его сознании. Однако затем Джемин смотрит на, собственно, стену, и перестаёт быть так в этом уверен. Так как следы от выстрелов складываются в линии. А линии – в буквы.

Автомат строчит пулями, отплывая всё дальше и дальше.

Джемин окидывает взглядом здание. Буквы тут одной линией опоясывают весь бетонный купол. Остаётся читать. Удивляясь всё сильнее. Потому что «вы были выбраны для тестирования игры нового формата», «совершенно иной уровень дополненной реальности», «если вы согласны – скажите об этом здесь».

Джемин решается секунды две. После которых кивает. И вслух говорит, что «да, согласен». И печатает, чтоб уж наверняка. Формат предложения немного странный, но это, наверное, ради секретности. Если бы разработчики написали всё это в чат, то прочитать смогли бы случайные люди. Картинки из пуль в закрытой локации – это то, что никто не зарегистрирует. Новые игры вроде часто так тестируют. Для Джемина попасть в выборку – не то чтобы мечта (цели в жизни у него другие), но, определённо, приятный к ней бонус. 

Автомат аккуратно выстреливает «ждите приглашения». 

Джемин ждёт ещё какой-нибудь информации, однако в следующий миг всё внезапно меркнет. Сначала он думает, что так задумано, но затем шлем просто срывают с головы. В глаза ударяет свет ламп. Лицо отца шевелит губами, однако звук ещё не перенастроился. После настолько резкого разрыва контактов он оправляется лишь через десяток секунд. Джемин понимает только, что что-то случилось, и после этого «чего-то» отец захотел купить себе нового гиноида. Однако его голосовой помощник заявил, мол, «вы сейчас находитесь в неуравновешенном состоянии», поэтому «склонны к совершению импульсивных действий», и вместо того, чтобы открыть ему страничку магазина, временно заблокировал карту.

\- Так что давай ты сейчас купишь со своей, и я потом…

\- Пап, - прерывает чужую тираду Джемин, - ты же понимаешь, что мой помощник слышал всё, что ты сейчас говорил, и просто заблокирует мои реквизиты тоже, чтобы я не совершал крупных трат под чужим давлением?

Мужчина ударяет по борту кабины ладонью.

\- Ты же сам всё это разрабатывал, - улыбается Джемин. – Почему так сложно запомнить правила? И что не так с твоим гиноидом?

\- Она недостаточно похожа, - кривит отец губы. – Сегодня вот начала рассуждать о душе и бессмертии. Да, я сам выбрал, чтобы она любила философию, но… Это не то.

Джемин сжимает губы. Анализирует. Понимает, что это всё снова чужая идея фикс, надежда создать робота, который в точности копировал бы мёртвую жену, и что покупка нового гиноида тут не поможет.

\- Откажись от этой затеи, - выдаёт Джемин лучший из двух вариантов. – Или настрой её ещё тоньше. 

Отец смотрит на него почему-то дольше необходимого. С оттенком разочарования на лице. Спрашивает:

\- Ты хотя бы логически понимаешь, что не так должен реагировать?

Джемин логически понимает, что реакции вроде криков, импульсивных поступков и прочих чрезмерных эмоций – не то, на что стоит тратить нервы.

\- Меня, кстати, выбрали для…

\- По-твоему, игры важнее? – отец вздыхает. Поднимается на ноги. – Начнёшь играть дольше положенного – обесточу кабину. 

Джемин кивает. Просто чтобы не провоцировать спор. Хотя он бы в нём победил, потому что, первое: он никогда не играет дольше положенного. Он в курсе, что система оценивает это как праздность, безалаберность и лень. И он не хочет за это терять свои баллы. Идеальные. В рейтинге благонадёжности у Джемина девяносто семь из ста. Поэтому игры у него длятся не больше пяти часов в неделю. А приложение, которое давно уже просчитало состав его счастливого настроения, утверждает, что для радостного самочувствия ему следует играть как раз не меньше четырёх. Так что игры важны. Отцу тут было бы нечем крыть. Но он уже выходит из комнаты, и, в общем-то, какая разница.

На запястье мигает зелёный огонёк. Джемин касается его парой пальцев, и голограмма разворачивается в сообщение. От игровой компании. Для того, чтобы начать тестирование, нужно лишь скачать демо-версию, и… Что ж, хорошо, что Джемина выдернули из игры. Так у него ещё три часа на пробу уже устанавливающейся демки. Перед глазами тем временем всплывают новости. Джемин моргает, пролистывая страницы. Останавливается на экологических, политических и научных, опять же, ради рейтинга. Правильные интересы, поступки и люди в окружении. Джемин живёт в идеальном мире. Он собирается никогда этого не терять. И ему бы стоило прослушать сейчас лекцию о канонах живописи, но демо-версия готова к использованию. Лекция может подождать. А вот интерес к иконке под названием «NCT» щиплет нервы уже сейчас.

Дополненная реальность расходится по линзам искрами. В целом, комната остаётся прежней. Только в углу глаза появляется карта с крестиком где-то очень далеко. Красным пробегают слова приветствия и поздравления. 

«Для начала первого квеста найдите связного».

Джемин отсоединяет от руки провода кабины. Вылезает из неё и одёргивает футболку со штанами. Плюс того, что твой отец – один из ведущих программистов страны, в том, что денег хватает буквально на всё (ну, и в том, что всякие прикольные программки ты получаешь первым). Так что добираться до крестика Джемин может не пешком через весь город, а на собственном беспилотнике-электрокаре. Он заводит его парой команд, пока спускается по лестнице. Печатает отцу, что вернётся вечером. Выходит из разъехавшихся дверей и садится в машину, успевшую подъехать ко входу.

\- Главный парк, - диктует он навигатору, как только распознаёт адрес в сплетении улиц. 

Здания и деревья начинают монотонно проноситься мимо. 

Джемин включает лекцию о живописи фоном. 

Он не уверен, что хочет быть художником. Просто из профессий ему по статусу доступны либо те, которые про программирование, робототехнику и тому подобное (совсем Джемина не интересующее), либо творчество. Не то чтобы искусственный интеллект не умел сочинять музыку или писать картины – нет, он умеет, притом лучше любого из людей, но человеческое всё-таки ценится больше. Дань истории, вероятно. Её Джемин тоже учит, три лекции в неделю, десяток тестов как показатель обучаемости. Сдать осталось ещё два. Потом всех этих правителей, реформы и эпидемии можно будет спокойно отправить на внешнюю память. В собственной оно Джемину точно не понадобится. 

\- Пять минут до точки назначения, - сообщает машина.

Джемин вытягивается на сиденьях. Новая игра должна сделать жизнь чуть интереснее. Пока он даже сюжет толком не представляет. Что-то, связанное с реальным Сеулом. Может, ему будут подбрасывать всяких монстров из-за зданий? Хотя нет, вряд ли. Если Джемин начнёт бегать и стрелять из воображаемого бластера прямо на улицах, то камеры распознают это как подозрительное поведение. Не может же игра приносить своему пользователю реальных проблем. Вероятнее, речь пойдёт о каком-нибудь детективе. Нужно будет ходить всюду, искать улики, может, и реальных людей вовлекать. Было бы интересно.

\- Вы прибыли.

Джемин кивает. Дверцы машины открываются. Сама она, стоит только Джемину выйти, отъезжает на парковку у ворот парка. Людей вокруг немного. Над каждым – стоит только навести взгляд – всплывают профайлы с именами и рейтингом. Средний – это шестьдесят-семьдесят. Джемину приятно выходить на прогулки уже для того, чтобы светить своими девяносто семью. 

Взгляд цепляется за парня, стоящего у забора. Если точнее – то за пустой воздух над его головой. Профайла нет. Значит, парень ненастоящий. Часть игры. Джемину к нему, и крестик на карте это только подтверждает. 

С каждым шагом Джемин всё сильнее восхищается тем, как искусственная графика вписывается в реальный мир. Чёрные волосы парня поблёскивают под лучами солнца. Он, совсем как живой, опирается о прозрачный пластик. Машет Джемину рукой. Джемин машет в ответ, и парень – связной – улыбается. 

Как только Джемин подходит вплотную, он наконец понимает, что в этой игре настолько нового. Дело тут даже не в графике. А в том, что, когда связной предлагает рукопожатие, Джемин ощущает его руку. Без специальной кабины и подключения к нейросети. Вот так, стоит на улице, пялится на связного чуть ниже себя и чувствует тактильный контакт.

\- Вау, - кивает Джемин, признавая мастерство разработчиков.

\- Спасибо, но я всего лишь Тэн, - диалог связной тоже выстраивает на удивление естественно. – Идём со мной. Я всё тебе расскажу.

Джемин кивает. Пристраивается за Тэном и ждёт, однако молчание нарушают только посторонние звуки. Голоса, музыка, пиликанье входящих сообщений.

\- Тэн? – окликает Джемин почти через минуту. Наверное, молчание – мелкий баг. Как раз о нём нужно будет сообщить в итоговом отзыве.

Тот поворачивает голову. 

\- Не здесь, - улыбается он, окинув Джемина внимательным взглядом. Как сканером. – Ты спокоен. Это хорошо.

… то есть игра ещё и синхронизировалась с показателями его тела. Получается, этот Тэн будет по-разному себя вести в зависимости от его самочувствия, температуры, частоты пульса или дыхания. Отлично. Нет, серьёзно, отлично. Джемин прикидывает, каким должен быть масштаб сюжетки, раз даже над мелочами так заморочились. Джемину нравится.

\- Тут недалеко, - говорит Тэн, проходя под маленькой круглой камерой. Джемин никогда не понимал тех, кто высказывался против круглосуточного наблюдения за каждым сантиметром города. Джемину, определённо, спокойнее жить с пониманием того, что никто вокруг не сделает ничего противозаконного. И идти за великолепно прорисованным связным. Мимо парка, пары зданий и вбок по улицам. За небольшое кафе с верандой и – неожиданно – на его кухню через задний вход. Джемин даже теряется немного среди кучи конвейеров, на которых автоматы собирают еду. Однако Тэн уверенно ведёт его дальше. К лестнице и вниз.

Джемин не уверен, нарисована тут полусекретная лаборатория с кучей столов и компьютеров, или нет, но он впечатлён в любом случае. Только ни людей, ни роботов тут не находится. Один Тэн стоит, улыбаясь как-то крайне загадочно. Глядит Джемину через плечо.

Он не успевает обернуться.

Он чувствует, как по голове проезжается плотная материя, лицо закрывает ей же, шею стягивает, а перед глазами появляется чернота. Джемину мешок надевают на голову. Неизвестно кто. Это интересный поворот, пульс раза в полтора подскакивает, но затем начинается что-то не то. Джемин чувствует касание за ухом. Там, где сигналы от линз, микрофонов, наушников и прочей внешней аппаратуры сходятся в одну микросхему. К ней сейчас прикладывают что-то твёрдое, а сердце из-за этого бьётся резче. Перед тем, как нервы прошивают болью. По ним как электричество пускают. Одним разрядом, выдирающим из горла крик, и Джемин бы упал – но чьи-то руки перехватывают за талию. Держат. Боль, расходясь по телу, постепенно ослабевает. Только перед глазами больше не горит ни карта, ни индикаторы здоровья, ни время с координатами.

\- Эй? – окликает Джемин, вцепляясь в чужие ладони. Пытаясь разжать, потому что стоять он и сам уже может. Он только не понимает, что тут творится. В игре точно не должны отключать саму возможность играть. Притом настолько грубо. Следовательно, вывод один: это не игра. Хотя голос Тэна вкрадчиво вливается в уши:

\- Не бойся, мы всё ещё в сюжете, - и, раз голос слышно, то разработчики вшивают игру… прямо в нейросети? так, что Джемин теперь взаимодействует с, фактически, галлюцинациями? 

\- Это разве законно? – уточняет он насчёт происходящего.

\- Полностью, - отвечает Тэн. С головы тем временем снимают мешок. Джемин так и не понимает до конца, зачем он был нужен. Но вдыхать воздух безо всяких препятствий приятно всё равно. И талию наконец отпускают. Парень, выходящий из-за спины, даже не оборачивается. Идёт мимо, к столам, так что Джемин отмечает только рост (равный с ним) и растрёпанные белые волосы. В руках парень подбрасывает отвёртку. Вероятно, ей он и отключил Джемину всю его дополненную реальность. 

\- Представь, - облокачивается Тэн о стену, - что над нашим идеальным обществом нависла угроза. Что верхушка этого общества манипулирует низами при помощи самых подлых способов, а скоро собирается эти низы и вовсе истребить. И только ты можешь этому помешать, герой, спаситель…

Тэн говорит что-то ещё, но Джемин воспринимает фоном. Так как в голове возникает логическая ошибка. Не может всё вокруг быть игрой, если реальный (иначе никак) человек отключил ему линзы и наушники. И всё-таки не могли разработчики прямо в мозг ему запихать коды игры. Без аппаратуры сложнее, кодекс тут же не найдёшь и не перечитаешь, но вторгаться в личные сети точно запрещено. А Джемин ничего не разрешал и не подписывал.

Джемин в каком-то странном подвале. С одним человеком, который сидит за столом, и другим, который продолжает бодро вещать:

\- Для первого квеста нужно залезть в базу данных с…

\- Нет, - Джемин отвечает, даже не дослушав. – Нет, я не буду никуда залезать, и… Кто вы такие?

Тэн теряется на пару секунд. Оглядывается на спину беловолосого. 

\- Мы проекции из игры…

Джемин мотает головой. 

\- Это невозможно.

Второй парень наконец поворачивается к ним лицом. Окидывает Джемина оценивающим взглядом. Осаждает Тэна грубоватым:

\- Я же говорил, что он не настолько тупой. 

Тэн прищуривается. В уголках его губ читается явное неудовольствие.

\- Ладно, - кивает он. – Тогда давай представим, что это не игра. Всё, что я тебе только что сказал, было правдой, и…

\- Тоже невозможно, - и времени на обдумывание ответа опять не нужно. – Система справедлива, люди тоже, верхушка общества не может состоять из преступников…

Тэн вдруг скрещивает руки на груди. Настолько резким движением, что оно вынуждает прерваться. Ждать ещё какой-то реакции. Однако она ограничивается лишь вздохом и злостью в прищуре глаз.

\- Джено, давай ты. Я ему врежу, если он продолжит стоять тут и хлопать глазками с видом невиновного.

Беловолосый – получается, Джено – пожимает плечами:

\- Ему семнадцать. Он и есть невиновный. 

Тэн поворачивается спиной. Бросает, скрываясь за одной из дверей, раздражённое «втирай про это кому-нибудь другому». 

Джемин не понимает. 

В первую очередь, к слову, то, как дошёл сюда, свято веря, что находится в игре. 

\- Так он живой? – уточняет Джемин, кивнув вслед Тэну.

Джено откидывается на спинку стула. Усмехается почему-то:

\- Если бы ты спросил это при нём, то он бы точно ударил, - пояснений не следует, но зато Джено объясняет про другое. - Слепота к изменениям и иллюзия внимательности. Мощность твоего мозга – всего двенадцать ватт. Он не рассчитан на то, чтобы анализировать абсолютно всё, что ты видишь и слышишь, а осознание того факта, что у тебя нет никакого контроля над миром, свело бы тебя с ума. Поэтому ты видишь то, что ожидаешь увидеть, и уверен в том, что не упускаешь ничего. Люди вокруг тебя смотрели на Тэна и поворачивали головы на звук его голоса. Но ты не обращал внимания, так как был уверен, что это просто невозможно. И твой мозг позволял тебе находиться в иллюзии. 

\- Но нейросети… - пытается возразить Джемин (нейросети-то уж точно повышают мощность мозга), но Джено его прерывает:

\- Нейросети работают только с той информацией, которую ты осознаёшь и подаёшь им. Твоя префронтальная кора, теменная доля и таламус сами фильтруют сигналы из других участков мозга. Не переживай, - усмешка дополняется смешком, - ты просто такой же, как и девяносто восемь процентов других людей. Это нормально. 

Джемин не уверен. И, несмотря на «это нормально», звучит тирада как-то снисходительно. Почти оскорбительно. Хотя возразить нечем. Джемин действительно не заметил тот факт, что шёл рядом с настоящим человеком. 

\- У него профайла не было, - заикается он, пытаясь хоть как-то оправдать свою невнимательность.

\- Да, - кивает Джено, не сводя с Джемина пристального взгляда. – Официально он мёртв. Потому что его пару лет назад поймали, перепрошили ему мозги программой для секс-андроидов и сделали куклой для той самой верхушки общества. Не удивляйся тому, что ты ему не нравишься. 

С языка уже в который раз рвётся фраза про невозможно, но на этот раз Джемин сдерживает. Ему неоткуда знать. И вообще, скорее всего, он просто попал в какую-то программу. Необязательно розыгрыш. Его сейчас могут, например, проверять на приверженность законам. Он ведь и правда из верхушки общества. Его, возможно, и присмотрели для какой-нибудь важной должности. Не придётся тогда маяться с красками и художествами.

\- Тэн сказал, ты что-то мне расскажешь?

Джено кивает на стул рядом с собой. Жмёт на пару точек запястья, и в воздухе вырастают галоэкраны. Компьютеры прогружаются, а Джемин, пока идёт к стулу, не отрывает взгляда от чужих рук. Просто у Джено пальцы очень красивые. Длинные, изящные и белые. Совсем как волосы. Джемин бы нарисовал. То, как Джено пальцы складывает, постукивает ими по столу и – уже когда Джемин садится – поднимает к голубоватым экранам.

\- Не мне тебе объяснять, что наше общество давно разделилось на два отдельных слоя, - заявляет Джено, открывая окно браузера. – Есть люди модифицированные, как ты или я, и есть обычные. Вроде Тэна. Само по себе разделение не является проблемой, но оно выступает как провокационный фактор. Для недовольств, преступлений и, в перспективе, уничтожения общества путём революции. 

Джемин хмурится.

\- Какие недовольства? – уточняет он, потому что… Ну, он правда о таком не слышал. Никогда. И уж тем более в памяти не хранится ничего на тему революций. 

\- Ты не знаешь о них, - Джено снова усмехается, одним уголком губы, и есть в этом изгибе нечто сродни угрозе. – Никто не знает. Кроме алгоритмов, которые удаляют из информационного пространства всё, что противоречит мирной картине мира. И тех, кто эти алгоритмы разрабатывает. Смотри, - он жестом заставляет клавиатуру высветиться в воздухе. Печатает: «вирус зика эпидемия начало века». Джемин глядит то на пальцы, то на экран. Хотя там нет ничего нового.

\- Вирус Зика, вызывает необратимые повреждения плода, покалечил около десяти миллионов человек в странах Южной Америки, - диктует он то, что и так знает. Эпидемий в начале века было несколько, вирус Зика тут даже не главный (Эбола и то прошлась по планете результативнее), но вехой в истории они являются важной.

\- Если бы не эти вирусы, - заходит с другой стороны Джено, - Земля оказалось бы фатально перенаселена. Эпидемии вам преподают в качестве трагедий, однако для нашего светлого настоящего они были необходимы. Благодаря им отпала необходимость гробить экологию ради пропитания лишних миллиардов, эти мёртвые миллиарды уже не бунтовали из-за того, что роботы отнимают их работу, и вот мы здесь, в стабильном компактном обществе. Поборовшем все заболевания, конечно же, - Джено указывает пальцем на иллюстрацию. Учёные с контейнерами. В них, как знает Джемин, находятся личинки комаров. Сам вирус передавался именно через насекомых, и, чтобы остановить эпидемию, учёные создали своих. Крепких, здоровых и с иммунитетом к вирусу. Их выпустили на заражённых территориях, они вытеснили комаров-переносчиков, и человечество – немного поредевшее – зажило спокойнее.

Джено начинает с фотографией какие-то манипуляции, наклоняется к клавиатуре, и вместо пикселей над столом вскоре мерцают наборы чисел. Джемин вглядывается в код. Он знает основы. Их достаточно, чтобы понять – Джено сейчас выуживает из фотографии всю информацию о её загрузках и изменениях.

\- Любуйся, - выводит он сразу две вкладки на экран. Одна – со справкой про вирус Зика. История обнаружения, где были вспышки и когда началась эпидемия. Вторая – строки кода из фотографии. В них Джено пальцем подчёркивает одну их первых. Дата создания. Затем взгляд Джемина он направляет на соседнюю вкладку, с датой эпидемии и началом операции по борьбе.

Почему-то фотография с учёными и комарами была сделана за год до начала распространения этих самых комаров. 

Джемин вертит головой от одной вкладки к другой.

Джемин честно пытается как-то это сопоставить, но логика выдаёт всё то же «невозможно».

\- Люди сами спровоцировали вирус Зика, - сообщает Джено как факт. – Если точнее, то те люди, в чьих руках было будущее. Сначала сами заразили комаров и распылили их, а потом, через год и миллионы жертв, вытеснили их здоровыми. С остальными эпидемиями было также. Но информацию про это ты нигде не найдёшь. Все хвосты подчистили. Всю историю подделали. Следы вроде этой фотографии – случайность. Я это показываю, чтобы ты понимал, что я не вру. Точно так же скрыли все неугодные факты, которые привели нас к жизни в условиях нынешнего общества. А сейчас скрывают всё, что способно ему помешать. 

Джемин, конечно, против преступлений и геноцидов. Ту же новость про вирус Зика он будет обдумывать и как-то укладывать в своё мировоззрение ещё не одну ночь. Но сам собой напрашивается более рациональный вопрос:

\- Если мы в итоге живём хорошо и спокойно, то… Разве это неправильно – сохранять всё, что есть? Подделать страницу в сети – не то же самое, что убить пару миллионов. 

\- Ты живёшь хорошо и спокойно, - соглашается Джено. – Но обычные люди – далеко не всегда. К тому же мы приближаемся к новому технологическому витку. Работники окончательно станут не нужны. Только творцы и инженеры. Несколько тысяч, а не миллионов. Лишних людей истребят, а потом скажут, что их никогда и не было. 

\- Как они смогут так сказать, если все вокруг будут свидетелями? – скептически уточняет Джемин. Хочет ещё спросить, кто такие "они", но Джено вдруг убирает ладони с клавиатуры. Чтобы одной, точнее – костяшками пальцев, постучать Джемину по виску. 

\- Нейросети. Вам просто заблокируют вашу память. Или подделают тоже, не уверен, как далеко продвинулись программисты. 

Джемин чуть было не вставляет про то, что это незаконно. Но ведь говорят они вообще про геноцид. 

\- Ты можешь это доказать? – спрашивает он, стараясь сделать голос твёрже.

\- Могу, - Джено пожимает плечами. – Но это долго. Будет проще, если флэшку я тебе просто дам с собой, и ты полистаешь файлы на досуге.

\- И… Сколько вас?

\- Больше двух, - улыбается хакер. – Просто до того, как ты снял линзы, тебе никого нельзя было видеть. Они всё записывают, если ты не в курсе. А после – у тебя всё ещё остаётся память, и портрет любого из нашей группировки ты всё ещё можешь нарисовать. Неплохо, кстати.

\- Ты…

\- Изучал твой профайл, соцсети, приложения и прочее. В общем-то, поэтому я и не побоялся сам с тобой говорить. Прости, конечно, но поведение у тебя безобиднее чем у котят. Шанс того, что ты спокойно позволишь геноциду произойти, исчисляется в сотых процента. 

Джемина оскорбляет уже то, что он вообще как-то вычисляется, а не показывает ноль. 

\- Что вы собираетесь делать? – задаёт он главный вопрос. Как ни крути, но, если речь пойдёт про геноцид высших вместо обычных – то он не с ними. Однако Джено отвечает спокойно и более чем разумно:

\- Мы собираемся сломать алгоритмы. Вбросить в сеть информацию про прошлое, настоящее и будущее. Думаю, дальше люди уже сами не дадут её отобрать. И, тем более, не позволят трагедиям случиться. 

Звучит воодушевляюще. Для Джемина будет честью приложить к такому руку. Только одно не совсем ясно:

\- Зачем вам я?

Джено скользит по нему нечитаемым взглядом.

\- Ты способен обойти тонну систем безопасности просто потому, что от тебя никто не будет ждать подставы. Благодаря твоему отцу и твоему рейтингу, - Джено выдерживает неожиданно напряжённую паузу. – Так ты согласен?

Джемин медлит немного. Глядит на экран с бесконечными рядами цифр. Он не очень хорошо в этом разбирается, но он видит, что ему не врут. Если вдруг что-то пойдёт не в том направлении, то он просто сдаст всю эту компанию полиции. Тут от него тоже вряд ли будут ждать подставу. Ну а если всё пройдёт по плану (который у хакеров наверняка есть), то Джемин станет героем нового лучшего мира. Звучит действительно как сюжет игры. 

\- Согласен, - улыбается он.

Джено не отвечает ему улыбкой.

Джено отворачивается, встаёт резко и выходит из зала. Сжав руки в кулаки. Джемин удивляется так сильно, что даже не успевает спросить, что не так. Джено уходит от него. Целенаправленно и быстро.

Наверное, важные революционные дела.

В любом случае, через пару минут неловкого сидения на одном месте в зале объявлятся Тэн. Уже без своей дружелюбной улыбки (как на улице). И вообще с довольно колючим взглядом, но насчёт него Джемину уже объяснили. Что-то большее он даже немного боится спрашивать.

\- Сколько времени до того, как твоей отец тобой заинтересуется?

Если он поймёт, что у Джемина устройства связи отключены, то он забьёт тревогу. Но тут бояться нечего.

\- Весь вечер. 

\- Отлично, - кивает самому себе Тэн. – Джено сказал, чтобы я объяснил тебе план. Так что можешь не вставать. Это тоже с компьютером и это надолго. 

Джемин не уверен, что у него есть право спрашивать. Хотя, если он для этой компании так важен, то наверное можно. 

\- Почему Джено сам не продолжил?

Тэн глядит на Джемина задумчиво. Устало. Так, словно Тэна уже задолбало выдумывать за кого-то ответы.

\- Джено… немного странный. У нас все немного странные. Так что смотри на экран и не бери в голову.

Пока что Джемин решает послушаться.

Потом – он уверен – Джено ещё придётся лично ему поотвечать.


	2. два

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> неокортекс - часть коры головного мозга
> 
> пытаюсь писать что-то умное уф

Тэн был прав. Тут все немного странные. Хотя Джемин старается понимать. Он понимает требования безопасности: никому не говорить, не писать и вообще не заикаться о своих новых знакомых; просматривать данные с флэшки, сняв линзы (раз они записывают) и исключительно с того маленького дисплэя, который дал Тэн; ничего не фотографировать и всё такое прочее. К слову, дополнительные доказательства точно во всём убеждают. Там информация про войны, геноциды, эпидемии и преступления, которые алгоритмы скрывают. И указания на те обрывки (фотографии, видео, нестыковки в деталях), которые можно как-то найти. Джемин находит. Всё сходится. Когда он идёт на адрес новой лаборатории (старая была второстепенной, и её, на случай, если Джемин сдаст, хакерам было бы не жалко), он идёт туда с заранее выключенными устройствами связи. Пусть даже его путь всё равно можно отследить по камерам. Для этого кто-то из полиции должен заподозрить, что конкретно Джемин вечерами ходит куда-то не туда, послать запрос на слежку, и Тэн упоминал, что у них доступ к запросам тоже есть. Они, если что, успеют смыться. У Джемина в голове лишь встал вопрос, что тогда делать ему. Но Тэн уже перевёл тему, а Джемин успокоил себя мыслью про невозможность каких-то подозрений относительно него. Он всё ещё идеальный гражданин в идеальном обществе. Только спускается сейчас в тот подвал, из которого общество собираются… не разрушить (Джемин не понимает, почему именно это слово первым лезет в голову), нет, спасти и изменить к лучшему.

Джемин понимает даже план действий. Он не такой уж и сложный (вернее, Джемину не объясняли ничего сложного), от него лично потребуется только вшить кусочек кода в ту программу, которую сейчас пишет его отец. Вскоре она разойдётся по всем нейросетям, и тогда хакеры нажатием пары кнопок освободят мир от цензуры. А дальше мир уже сам что-нибудь с этим сделает. Джемина, например, сделает героем. Было бы очень неплохо.

И всё же Джемин не совсем понимает людей, среди которых оказался. 

Временами - совсем не понимает. 

\- Здесь темно, - жалуется он, спускаясь по металлической лестнице. 

\- Гори, - доносится из зала мягкий голос. 

Джемин стопорится на пару секунд.

\- Я бы лучше освещение включил, - он пытается произнести с максимально понятным намёком.

Теперь воздух оглашает парой хлопков. Свет ламп льётся на столы, на компьютеры и на Чону, сидящего в углу. 

«Он может говорить невпопад», - предупреждал Тэн пару дней назад. – «И он не виноват. Просто он был одним из подопытных в испытаниях новой модели нейросетей, и ему в тех экспериментах как-то жутко переворотили мышление». 

Чону группировка успела спасти. Остальных подопытных – нет. Благодаря тем экспериментам у Джемина в мозгу теперь безопасная и умная система, но… Чем больше информации он узнаёт про цену своего идеального мира, тем менее ценным этот мир кажется. Нельзя ведь проводить эксперименты на людях. Живых. Настоящих. Как сам Джемин, только из более бедных слоёв. Он понимает всё это логически, и ему крайне неуютно сейчас остаться один на один с бывшим подопытным. 

\- Тут больше никого? – уточняет он, свесившись через перила.

Чону поднимает голову. Скользит по нему неуверенным взглядом.

\- Тэиль что-то паял, кажется, - указывает он на соседнюю дверь.

Джемин заставляет себя улыбнуться. Кивнуть, благодаря за ответ. Хотя Тэиль – это ещё хуже. Он киборгизированный, у него вместо руки – набор сверхточных инструментов, а на месте глаза мерцает что-то металлическое и красное. Такой облик сам по себе пугает, но после «можно я потом разберу его голову?» Джемин стал пугаться ещё больше. Тэн сказал, что Тэиль так шутит. Вот только Тэиль больше вообще ничего не сказал. И пусть он там паяет свои микросхемы. Джемин, не стирая с лица улыбку, садится рядом с Чону. Чону тоже ему улыбается. Наверное, единственный из находящихся здесь (Тэн не в счёт, у него улыбка вечно какая-то издевательская).

Джемин не знает, почему от него либо шарахаются, либо глядят не очень добро (как Джено). Предполагает, что это из-за происхождения. И улыбка Чону утешала бы, но Чону улыбается в принципе всем. 

Джемин понятия не имеет, как и о чём говорить с такими людьми. На запрос о начале разговора поисковые системы выдавали банальное «как дела, как погода, что ты думаешь про такое-то событие». Когда Джемин конкретизировал, мол, «как общаться с нейроотличными», его тут же перенаправили на страницу сеульской ментальной лечебницы. С настоятельными рекомендациями указать имя, адрес и возраст человека, которому требуется медицинская помощь. 

Если бы Джемин вбил в поиск «как общаться с теми, кто свихнулся после нелегальных экспериментов», то его, Джемина, имя и адрес наверняка уже были бы в полиции, в списке «арестовать». По крайней мере, из всего Джемином увиденного вывод напрашивается такой. Так что приходится самостоятельно. Сидеть тут. Глядеть на Чону и кожей ощущать неловкость. 

В воздухе пахнет палёным. Судя по периодически доносящимся ругательствам – это Тэиль пытается быть конструктором.

\- Ты сегодня беспокойный, - в голосе у Чону слышится забота. Хотя это из-за его, Джемина, социального слоя Чону теперь не вполне дееспособный. 

\- Это… из-за запаха, - морщится Джемин. – Боюсь представить, что там Тэиль делает. 

Вот так. Потому что истинную природу беспокойства пока даже у самого Джемина проанализировать не получается. Дело не только в нахождении среди нелегального и опасного. Тут же Джемин понимает, что ему ничего не грозит и что всё во благо. Однако, когда он в этом подвале, у него могут ни с того ни с сего начать потеть ладони. Или по коже проходится будто морозом. Иногда вообще в разуме что-то зависает, и Джемин просто пялится… на Джено, обычно, хотя в нём ничего совсем уж необычного нет. Когда рядом матерится Тэиль, щёлкая своими клешнями, человек-Джено и вовсе не должен привлекать внимания. Однако смотреть хочется. И с разумом в такие моменты творится что-то не то. 

Чону глядит так, словно знает.

У Джемина дискомфорт копится холодом в кончиках пальцев. 

\- По-моему, он собирает себе новую руку, - Чону милосердно поддерживает разговор. Чтобы потом снова повисло молчание. Для Чону – спокойное. Судя по расслабленной позе, полуприкрытым глазам и размеренному дыханию.

\- А тебе почему не страшно? – в итоге решается спросить Джемин. 

В конце концов, Джемина при поимке отец наверняка как-нибудь отмажет. А Чону по документам уже мёртв. Как и большая часть людей, приходящих в этот подвал. Их уберут как по щелчку.

Чужие губы прорезает немного нервным изгибом. 

\- Я вообще не уверен, что всё вокруг реально, - говорит Чону со смешком. – Знаешь, что такое соллипсизм? Или… Нет, по-моему, это в списке вредных идей. Лучше не ищи, а то баллы потеряешь. Но, в общем, ты сейчас чувствуешь запах жжёного металла. Видишь меня. Слышишь. С той же степенью реалистичности, что и в играх, например. Почему ты так уверен, что мы не в игре? Или что ты вообще настоящий? Понимаешь, твой мозг могли давным-давно вырезать, засунуть в банку, нашпиговать всякой электроникой и вызвать галлюцинацию этой жизни. И ты тут такой счастливый ходишь, говоришь, дышишь, а на самом деле просто в банке плаваешь. 

Джемин уже жалеет о том, что подсел, а не постоял на лестнице. Он любит знания, но, в основном, те, которые помогают жить. А не повисают на разуме бесполезным грузом. Да, он может быть в симуляции. Но он этого никогда не проверит. Так смысл задумываться?

Чону – глуше, опустив голову – продолжает:

\- У меня именно такое ощущение. Будто я просто бестолковый комок нейронов. Только меня, наверное, током бьют. И я тут ничего не могу сделать, смотрю, чувствую, но чинить не умею. Понимаешь?

Джемин кивает с осторожностью. Хотя это тот случай, когда он даже теоретически понимает плохо. Просто поглаживает чужую спину. Чону явно это нужно. Однако Джемин не особо опытный в проявлениях сочувствия. И он на все сто рад увидеть, как дверь сверху открывается. 

Заходит Джено. 

Тоже не лучший с точки зрения коммуникабельности вариант, но с ним всё равно почему-то проще. К тому же вслед за Джено шагает Тэн, и тут с разговорами точно всё наладится. Или, вероятнее, со спорами. В любом случае, Тэн от Джемина хотя бы не уходит куда подальше под любым предлогом (обычно люди тут поступают так), и Джемин встаёт ему навстречу. Однако первым вдруг говорит Джено:

\- Лови! - и кидает… кажется, голофон. 

Не факт, что Джемин бы поймал, но у него в голове траектория и место падения просчитываются за секунды. Нейросеть посылает сигнал, Джемин ему подчиняется, и бросок на пол заканчивается приборчиком в руках.

\- Отвечай! – приказывает хакер, сбегая вниз по ступенькам. Джемин без лишних вопросов жмёт на кнопку.

\- Джемин? – голос отца в этом подвале звучит до жути непривычно. – Почему так долго не отвечаешь?

\- Прости, я… - пытается осознать, что все его контакты Джено уже как-то перенёс и перенаправил на свои устройства связи, и это, мягко говоря, вторжение в личное пространство, - я убавил громкость уведомлений, чтобы послушать музыку.

\- Почему я не могу посмотреть в твои линзы?

\- А почему ты хочешь в них посмотреть?

\- Ты несовершеннолетний, родительский контроль никто не запрещал, - обрывает возражения родитель. – Так что случилось?

Джемин закрывает глаза. Собираясь с духом. Но другого варианта точно нет, и соврать приходится:

\- Я их разбил.

В подвале повисает молчание. 

Линзы той модели, которая спокойно покоится у Джемина в кармане, стоят дороже, чем весь этот подвал. Включая компьютеры в нём. Возможно, включая даже Тэиля. 

\- Как? – в итоге выдыхает отец.

\- Я неправильно их надел, попытался исправить прямо на улице, но выронил и сам же наступил, - на ходу сочиняет Джемин. – Прости?

Новый раунд молчания вызывает желание уже сейчас разнести всё общество, лишь бы не отвечать за свою ложь. 

\- Я точно обесточу твою кабину. И… И что-нибудь ещё придумаю, понял?

\- Конечно.

Звонок заканчивается.

Если бы Джемин не ответил, то отец бы наверняка поднял тревогу. Так что Джено стоит сказать «спасибо». Но у Джемина язык не поворачивается выговорить это в чужую спину. Хакер, как всегда, отстранённый. Подчёркнуто. Не обращает на Джемина никакого внимания (сверх необходимого), говорит неохотно и старается игнорировать.

Джемина такое отношение, оказывается, раздражает.

Джемин кладёт голофон рядом с чужой клавиатурой. Он надеется получить взамен хотя бы взгляд, однако получает вдруг ладонь поверх своей. Джено сжимает его кисть. Переворачивает руку. У него она непривычно горячая, а у Джемина в нервной системе что-то путается. Он, на всякий случай, опирается о стол. Наблюдая за тем, как Джено пальцем ведёт по полупрозрачным микросхемам. Вживлённым в кожу Джемина давно и надёжно. 

\- Твой отец может поднять информацию о показателях твоего тела, - медленно произносит хакер. – А твоё тело не предназначено для лжи. Оно испытывает небольшой стресс каждый раз, когда ты говоришь неправду. Тон голоса повышается, дыхание становится чаще, пульс подскакивает. Признаков много.

Джемин сейчас не врёт, он вообще молчит, но почему-то дыхание с пульсом всё равно растут. Пока Джено крепче пережимает его запястье. Касается одной из схем подушечкой пальцев:

\- Если он считает информацию вот отсюда, то поймёт, что ты врал, - второй рукой Джено лезет в ящик стола. Достаёт знакомую уже отвёртку. – Будет больно. И тебе придётся сказать, что, не знаю, потеря линз сбила тебя с ног, и микросхемой ты прошёлся прямо по асфальту. 

Джемин кивает. Он и сам знает, что будет больно, но убирать свою руку из чужой хватки всё равно совсем не тянет. Наоборот. Ровно до того момента, когда Джено проводит острым краем поверх схемы. Тогда нервы режет так, словно Джемину руку вспарывают. Он дёргается, но Джено держит за кисть, а Тэн – появившийся в шаге – перехватывает за плечи.

\- Ещё один раз, - вдруг предупреждает Джено. Мягко. Поднимая на Джемина взгляд почти извиняющийся. Удивление от такого взгляда на какой-то миг затмевает даже предчувствие боли. А в следующий миг предотвращать её уже поздно. Джемину остаётся только крик, сокращение мышц одной судорогой и острая боль от руки и до самого мозга. По всем нервам и нейросетям. Прошивает всего один раз, но так, что на глазах выступают слёзы. И дышать не получается. В частности – из-за того, что Джено, прежде чем выпустить, ведёт пальцами от локтя и до ладони. Ласково. Кажется. В этом Джемин разбирается ещё хуже, чем в сочувствии. Но… Но, возможно, в поисковые системы стоит вбить признаки влечения. Мало ли. Джемину как-то крутили социальную рекламу между лекциями. О том, что в его возрасте организм способен мешать рациональному поведению, и что лучший тип отношений – это безопасные отношения (то есть с андроидами либо гиноидами, зависит от вкуса). 

Если Джемин не очень везучий, то в его вкусе может оказаться человек. Который вытирает отвёртку от крови, кидает её в ящик стола и кладёт руки на клавиатуру. Взгляд сам собой пробегается по линиям вен. Подушечками пальцев пройтись тоже хочется. Как Джено только что сделал. Но сейчас он выглядит хмурым и сосредоточенным. Словно Джемина за такую попытку как минимум сбросит со стола. 

\- Не забудь раздавить линзы, - и Джемину каким-то боком становится неловко из-за того, что Джено перехватывает его взгляд. 

Тэн отпускает плечи.

\- Можно посмотреть? – спрашивает он, пока Джемин достаёт коробочку с бесценной технологией. И послушно протягивает её Тэну. Тот вряд ли когда-нибудь такие видел. Сверхтонкие, со стопроцентной прозрачностью, нашпигованы всеми существующими функциями. От поисковой строки и дополненной реальности до видеозвонков и проигрывания воспоминаний. Предварительно записанных, конечно же. По сути дела, видео от первого лица. Джемин никогда не снимал. Нечего было. Но сейчас, когда линзы нужно разбить, он жалеет обо всём, чего не успел попробовать. 

\- Они правда стоят таких денег? – выгибает бровь Тэн. 

Тэн, кажется, противник инноваций. Судя по тому, как легко кидает прозрачные плёночки на пол. И давит. Ботинком. Джемин не уверен, раздаётся ли хруст от линз или это у него в мозгах нейросеть искрится в знак протеста. 

\- Думаю, да.

\- Думаешь? – Тэн усмехается. – Наверное, легко так думать, если ты эти деньги не сам зарабатываешь.

В чём-то Тэн прав, но Джемин же не про это говорил. В нём за секунду просыпается сторонник светлого будушего, объединённого технологиями человечества и прочих прекрасных образов из лекций.

\- Коммуникация, - убеждённо заявляет Джемин. – Объединение. Я могу стать другом для каждого человека, живущего на планете. Общаться моментально, переписываться, ну, или вживую – тоже без проблем. Даже если это не кореец. Я без всякого допоборудования понимаю почти сотню языков…

\- И не понимаешь, когда нужно заткнуться? – обрывает его Джено. – Ты не можешь стать другом всему человечеству. Ты можешь поддерживать, максимум, двести социальных связей. Или того меньше. Зависит от размера неокортекса. Но обычно это от ста до двухсот тридцати, число Данбара, оно тебя ограничивает, и… Пожалуйста, уйди подальше от моего стола.

Джемин перестаёт на него опираться. Уязвлённый, но, наверное, к этому стоит привыкнуть. Хотя Джено не выглядит так, словно хотел его обидеть. Джено бледный, растрёпанный и пытается работать. А Джемин уселся тут у него под рукой и спорит вслух. 

\- Так у тебя перевод перед глазами всплывает или… - уточняет Тэн, но договорить он не успевает.

\- Уйди, - каждое слово как камнем бьёт по слуху. - От моего. Стола. Ты мешаешь мне сконцентрироваться. 

От Джено почему-то не хочется отходить. Хотя Джемин обычно не сторонник того, чтобы бесить людей, или прилипать к людям, и вообще он неконфликтный и самодостаточный. Но Джено – даже раздражённый и пугающий своим тоном – притягивает. 

Тэн вдруг расширяет глаза:

\- Вау. 

Джемин заставляет себя оторваться от зрелища того, как хакер бегает по клавиатуре длинными пальцами. И спрашивает, уже шагая к двери:

\- Что такое?

Тэн кидает на Джено удивлённый взгляд.

\- Он как-то набирал свои коды, пока вокруг шла перестрелка, и проблем не было. У него с концентрацией внимания их вообще не бывает. Так что… - Тэн хлопает по плечу, - ты первый, кто умудрился стать для него проблемой!

Звучит как самое странное достижение в жизни. 

Джемин кидает через плечо взгляд на освещённую экраном фигуру. 

По идее, Джемину в этом подвале и делать нечего. Хакеры тут пишут свой хитроумный код. Ему нужно будет только забрать его, закинуть на отцовский компьютер, а дальше – как говорил Тэн – либо группировка исчезнет, и Джемин услышит о них только в день икс, либо они заберут Джемина с собой. 

По лестнице стучит сапогами Марк – тоже, вроде как, хакер – и Донхёк, чуть ли не в ухо ему тараторящий терминами, которые Джемин впервые слышит. Без линз перед глазами не всплывает справка. 

Его, Джемина, оба парня обходят за два стола. Даже не здороваясь. Но ради того, чтобы не видеться сегодня с отцом, Джемин бы не отказался исчезнуть с ними. И, возможно, из-за того ощущения, которое мурашками тянуло кожу, когда Джено её касался. Непривычно. Однако это Джемин бы записал, чтобы воспроизводить потом, пока не надоест. Если такое вообще способно надоесть. Джемин не уверен. 

Следующим вечером он приходит ещё раз. Пешком, своими ногами, потому что электрокар отец запретил, и игры запретил, и новые линзы пообещал только через месяц. А дешёвые очки Джемин с чистой совестью забывает дома. Один день за другим. Чтобы сидеть в одиночестве, пока все чем-то заняты (в список занятий точно входит игнорирование Джемина и запрет на дружелюбие), и наблюдать за Джено. Тот больше не касается. И поводов для разговора не создаёт. Хотя его взгляды Джемин, совершенно определённо, тоже ловит. И не знает, какого чёрта Джено ничего с этим не делает. Ну, то есть, Джено ведь старше. Кажется. Он должен знать, как это исправить или выключить. Но он только печатает, стирает и снова печатает, перебрасываясь иногда с Марком вопросами и советами. Нечто странное происходит всего один раз. Джемин в тот вечер приходит рано. Внизу опять темно. Только два голоса слышно. Один – глубокий и низкий – явно не в первый раз повторяет:

\- Говорю же, мне на него плевать. 

Джемина дрожью прошибает при мысли: Джено ведь, наверное, о нём сейчас говорит с такой злостью. И Джемин замирает. Боясь быть замеченным. Не услышать, что будет дальше. Но Чону уже отвечает нараспев:

\- Знаешь, Джено… Ложь как наркотик. 

\- В смысле? – теперь в тоне пробивается усталость.

\- Приятней, когда себе. И опасно, когда так много. 

\- С чего ты вз…

\- О, это даже не я, - в голосе Чону слышна улыбка. – Это Тэн втихую считал твою мимику, пульс и всё такое. Сказал, чтобы я что-нибудь с этим сделал. Потому что если ты что-нибудь сделаешь, то…

\- Я понимаю, - Джено вздыхает. Тяжело и как-то… обречённо. – Я всё понимаю, Чону, я не собираюсь ничего делать, будьте спокойны и отстаньте от меня. Тэну передай, что если продолжит анализировать что не надо, то я все его анализаторы поотключаю. Ёнхо давно просил. И этот парень, он…

За спиной у Джемина открывается дверь. Донхёк вваливается в зал с победным воплем (причина, вероятно, кроется в дисплее у него на запястье), а разговор внизу прерывается. 

Джемин усиленно осознаёт услышанное. Хотя покоя не даёт одно. Обидное. Джено Джемина даже по имени не называет. Просто «этот парень». Но если «мне на него плевать» - это ложь, то… 

Джемин подключает законы логики. А по логике, одно из двух противоположных утверждений об одном и том же объекте точно является истинным. То есть Джено, вне всяких сомнений, Джемин как-то заботит. 

\- Долго будешь стоять? – прерывает рассуждения Донхёк.

Джемин прижимается к стене. Пытается придумать хоть какую-то проблему, которая заставляет Джено ограничивать себя и быть при этом таким уставшим. И Джемин не знает. Чего-то важного. Он не знает даже, у кого спросить, потому что от него либо отойдут подальше, либо извернутся (Тэн), либо прикажут уйти (Джено). И Джемин надеется, что у него ещё есть время узнать, но этим вечером работа особенно оживлённая. Оказывается, господин На завтра сдаёт свой проект. Так что чужеродный код в него нужно вставить сегодня ночью. 

Джемину впервые становится страшно. Это же чертовски важный шаг. А он не знает даже, что именно подсунет в отцовскую программу. Ему всё рассказали, да, и объяснили, но для перепроверки у него навыков не хватит. 

Джено сосредоточенно вычитывает строки цифр. В последний раз. И – хоть какой-то плюс – подзывает Джемина взмахом руки. 

\- Тебе нужно будет просто вставить эту карту в его компьютер, - диктует он, копируя файлы. – Когда моя программа всё сделает, на экране появится галочка. Она большая, на весь экран, ты не пропустишь. Если вдруг долго не будет появляться – придёшь сюда. Если всё пройдёт нормально – не выходи из дома. Лишнее привлечение внимания. 

Джемин кивает на каждое предложение. 

\- Только… - это единственное, что он сумел придумать из проблемного, - разве его программу потом не будут проверять другие люди?

\- Мы об этом позаботимся. 

\- Ясно, - выдыхает Джемин. Немного резко, так как именно в этот момент Джено вкладывает ему в ладонь маленькую карту. Блестящая, чёрная, тонкая. Джемин бы не поверил, что она способна перевернуть мир, но он прекрасно знает, как много значит информация.

Джено сжимает его ладонь плотнее, чем это необходимо. И дольше. На долю секунды, но Джемин тут точно не просчитался. А ещё Джено глядит прямо в глаза. Твёрдо. Словно пытаясь найти там что-то, но в итоге не позволяя себе затянуть эти поиски. 

\- Тебе пора, - Джено размыкает контакт. Тактильный и зрительный. 

Джемин вспоминает, как Джено предупреждал, что будет больно, и что это в последний раз. 

Джено ведь не приказал бы Джемину сделать что-то, что ему навредит?

Наверняка нет. Уверенность – не вполне рациональная. Значит, и доверять ей полностью нельзя, но отступать на полпути не стоит тоже. Джемин суёт карту в карман. Поднимается по лестнице. Включает наушники и музыку погромче. И вздрагивает всем телом, когда вместо нот в голове звучит механический голос:

\- Это Джено, - который, вероятно, печатает это сейчас у себя на компьютере, а его склонность вторгаться во всю технику Джемина уже начинает раздражать. – Приходи сегодня ночью в любом случае. 

\- Ты… Ты можешь меня слышать? – спрашивает Джемин у пустого воздуха.

В наушниках начинает играть музыка. 

Джемин вырубает её и идёт до дома с одной целью: поскорее вернуться обратно. Джено, наверное, будет там один. Джемин пытается представить, что тогда может быть, но разум заходит в тупик. Вряд ли у Джемина получится понять, каково быть наедине с Джено, до тех пор, пока это не случится. Так что Джемин шагает бодрой походкой. Злится на замок, который только со второй попытки верно сканирует его сетчатку. Но дома обнаруживается хорошая новость в виде отсутствующего у двери гиноида. Раз она не встречает – значит, она с отцом. А его кабинет свободен. Чем дольше Джемин будет решаться, тем сложнее будет сделать, так что в кабинет он поднимается, не сбавляя хода. Включает компьютер. Ждёт необходимые секунды и, набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха, вставляет в процессор карту. Судя по тому, что гудение становится громче, компьютер её считывает. Джемин же наворачивает круги по кабинету. Раз за разом кидая взгляд на полупрозрачный дисплей. Пока наконец на нём не расцветает зелёная галочка.

Джемин выхватывает карту, выключает компьютер, вылетает из кабинета и всё ещё не пересекается с отцом. 

За окном успевает окончательно стемнеть. Хотя фонари ярко освещают всю поверхность улиц. Джемин шагает по ним к заветному зданию (сверху – рестораны, снизу – подпольный штаб), сам не веря, что провернул дело столетия. Вот так просто. С картой, трясущейся в руках. Вставил, забрал, ушёл. Ничего сложного. Ничего, пошедшего не так. Мир станет свободнее и справедливее. Джемин… Он не уверен, что с ним будет, но к Джено спускается, чувствуя предвкушение. Обещание чего-то нового. Надежду на это новое. 

Зал и вправду пуст. Только Джено сидит у мониторов. В огромной футболке, с привычной копной белых волос и задумчивостью на лице. Наблюдает за какими-то графиками. Они растут в режиме реального времени. Джемин, если честно, не очень хорошо учил экономику. Полагался больше на вычислительные способности нейросетей, чем на свои. 

\- Джено? – окликает он, когда встаёт у основания лестницы. Тот тут же отрывается от графиков. Оглядывает Джемина. Беспокойно. 

\- Ты всё сделал? – кидает он вопрос с привычным уже нажимом.

\- Да, - Джемин закусывает губу. Не понимая, откуда берётся волнение. Как будто он впервые презентует свои картины реальным людям, но ещё хуже. А Джено говорит «хорошо». Тихо. Скорее самому себе, чем Джемину.

\- Ты говорил прийти? – напоминает он. Уже ощущая, что неясные надежды не особо оправдываются. 

\- Подойди ближе, - Джено выставляет руку перед собой. Словно приглашая… не на танец, вряд ли, откуда ему уметь танцевать, но надежды оправляются. Разбегаются по нервам снопом искр. При мысли о том, что эту руку Джемин сейчас возьмёт. Он, конечно же, подходит. 

Кожа Джено абсолютно белая в голубоватом свечении мониторов. Глаза – чёрные. Смотрят непроницаемо. Джемин понятия не имеет, что творится в чужой голове, и такое – впервые. К тому же нравится. В сознании вопросы выстраиваются в очередь. А Джено действительно перехватывает его руку. Там, где царапины от отвёртки ещё не зажили. И за вторую берёт. У Джемина из-за касаний начинается какой-то дисбаланс с температурой тела. 

\- Мне нельзя этого делать, - произносит Джено. Такое говорят, когда сомневаются, но он точно всё уже решил. Джемину только не терпится узнать, что именно. – И я всё объясню, но сейчас времени нет. Прости, это… Это будет один раз. Потом станет проще.

\- Что станет? – вскидывает брови Джемин. 

Джено качает головой. Закрывает глаза. На секунду, не больше. Открывает уже с большей определённостью во взгляде. Прожигающем. Не хуже лазера, который у Тэиля вместо зрачка. Но прожигает не мышцы и не кости, а что-то глубже. Джемин не знает, как назвать. О таком он не слушал лекций, но он буквально плавится от жара, приливающего к коже. Джено будто знает об этом. Медленно скользит от запястий к локтям. Сжимает чужие плечи. Одной ладонью переходит ещё выше, зарывается в волосы на затылке, и Джемин даже не подозревал, что там так много нервных окончаний. Но затем его притягивают ближе, и мурашки отходят на задний план. Потому что лицо Джено – в двух миллиметрах. В одном. Губы – вплотную, и там нервных окончаний ещё больше. Они все горят из-за того, как на них давят чужие губы. Сухие. Горячие и неожиданно мягкие. Но сжимает чужие губы Джено сильно, верхнюю, нижнюю, втягивает немного, и Джемин забивает на попытки нормализовать дыхание. Джемин не знает, куда деть руки, и ждёт чего-то, что будет ещё дальше, но Джено от него отрывается. Его взгляд уже не такой нечитаемый. Джемин видит нежность. Ей ударяет так же сильно, как поцелуем выбивает из колеи.

\- И… - пытается улыбнуться Джемин, - почему это будет только один раз?

Джено отпускает его плечи. Спускается к рукам, но берёт почему-то не ладони, а запястья. 

\- Я говорил не об этом. 

У Джемина остаётся полторы секунды на попытки додуматься. 

У Джемина не выходит, даже когда Джено достаёт из кармана что-то металлическое и тонкое. И снова взять свою кисть Джемин даёт безо всяких проблем. Это же приятные прикосновения. Очень. Но затем Джено уже не просто держит – он стискивает. Дёргая Джемина на себя. Одной рукой он перехватывает за талию, а второй…

Джемин пялится на наручник, блестящий на своём запястье. Теперь Джемин пытается его вырвать, но Джено уже защёлкивает наручник на втором. Джемин силится ударить ногой, но над ухом раздаётся шёпот:

\- Так надо, - а вот вжимать в себя так сильно нужно вряд ли, но Джено всё делает на полную. Буксируя Джемина к стене. Он всё ещё пытается лягаться, но в итоге только падает. Так что дальше Джено уже волочит его, держа под рёбрами. Страх проходится по телу одной цепенящей волной. Джемин старается просчитать варианты, но не получается ничего разумного. Разве что Джено полицейский, и Джемина сейчас арестовывают, но тут не всё сходится. Как минимум, при аресте незачем прислонять к стене. Вплотную. Поднимать руки и цеплять наручники за крючок. Как выясняется – очень крепко вбитый в стену. На него обычно вешают одежду. А теперь Джемин скользит на цыпочках, пытаясь сбросить с него руки. Не получается. И глядеть на Джено, когда он так близко и делает нечто однозначно опасное – тоже. 

Дыхание мешается с чужим всего несколько мгновений. Потом Джено отходит. Быстрым шагом пересекает зал. Скрывается в той комнате, где обычно сидел Тэиль, и Джемину вспоминается та шутка про разборку его головы. 

\- Джено! – орёт он, пытаясь подпрыгнуть. Но на вытянутых носках прыгать не получается (Джемин и не падает-то с трудом), так что обезопасить себя Джемин старается вербально: - Камеры видели, как я сюда шёл! И они увидят, что ты отсюда выйдешь!

Джено не отвечает. 

Из комнаты он выходит с той отвёрткой, которая вроде бы лазерная. 

Джемин чувствует, что сердце ухает всё ниже и ниже. 

Джено по пути к нему хватает стул. 

\- Что… ты… - «собираешься делать?», но Джемин не уверен, что хочет знать ответ на вопрос. И не договаривает его. Потому что Джено снова подходит близко. Кладёт ладонь ему на щеку. Поглаживает скулу пальцами, и чувство великолепное, но не на контрасте с паникой. 

\- Джемин, - произносит он тоном, от которого по телу разливается тяжесть. – Поверь мне.

Джено требует.

У Джемина не получается. Не тогда, когда Джено включает отвёртку. На ней индикатором мигают градусы цельсия, до которых разогреется лазер. Джено забирается на стул. Прижимает одну из чужих рук к стене. Задирает рукав рубашки и обводит миросхемы по контуру.

\- У меня нет анестезии, - говорит Джено, сжимая отвёртку, - поэтому, надеюсь, ты сейчас отрубишься от болевого шока.

Джемин от услышанного даже дёргаться перестаёт. На пару секунд. Прежде чем забиться ещё сильнее. Но в полуподвешенном состоянии получается не очень результативно. Да даже стул у Джено из-под ног выбить не получается. Пока тот примеривается отвёрткой. Джемин кожей чувствует жар. И как пульс грозится пробить виски. И он помнит, насколько больно было даже поцарапать, и пытается выговорить очередное «джено», но тот включает лазер.

Им – уже не фигурально – прожигает каждый миллиметр в нейронах. 

Джемин кричит.

Это – последнее перед темнотой.


	3. три

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> если вы увидите тут доён/чону, то поздравляю, у вас всё в порядке со зрением! :)

В голове гудит. Мысли разбегаются. Разные. Одновременно. О том, где Джемин находится, что случилось, почему, как теперь дальше, и весь этот рой растаскивает внимание на кусочки. Крошит разум в ворох чего-то смутного и мятущегося. Отдаётся страхом. Растерянностью. Джемин глотает воздух пересохшими губами, дышит, как будто готов задохнуться, и чувство, на самом деле, похожее. Из-за того, как много ощущений его накрывает. Без намёка на упорядоченность. Испуг, тревога, смятение – одним комом у горла. Беспомощностью. Джемин привык к тому, что нейросеть всё на свете раскладывает по полочкам, блокирует лишние эмоции, позволяет концентрироваться на чём-то одном и не рассеивать внимание, но теперь мышление не так работает. Оно, кажется, вообще не работает. Джено сломал. Джемину остаётся дышать судорожно и безуспешно стараться выстроить простейшие мыслительные цепочки. От воспоминаний – к настоящему. Открыть глаза. 

Свет ламп напоминает больничные. Как и белый потолок.

\- Джемин? – тёплый голос принадлежит Чону. Рука, гладящая по волосам – тоже его. Сочувственный взгляд.

От сочувствия Джемин начинает ещё сильнее бояться. Таким взглядом могут смотреть, только если случилось что-то совсем серьёзное.

\- Что… - звук скребёт по горлу, напрягает связки, и вместо вопроса Джемин закашливается. 

Чону пытается завершить за него:

\- Что ты тут делаешь? Отходишь от шока, - парень пожимает плечами. – А если вопрос в том, что я тут делаю, то… Я просто мало что умею, то есть, ничего не умею, вот меня и посадили следить. Хоть где-то полезный. А не как обычно.

Теперь Чону пытается ещё и улыбнуться. Раньше Джемину при виде него становилось… дискомфортно. Немного совестно. Из-за логического понимания того, что с этим парнем сделали и что делать так нельзя. Но теперь мир воспринимается по-другому. Без барьеров, логики и ограничителей. Джемину не дискомфортно – его этой улыбкой как под рёбра прорезает. Больно. Дышать сложнее. В голове вспыхивают мысли о том, каким Чону должен был быть раньше, каким мог бы стать, как ему сложно, наверное, и тяжело, что вообще творится в его разуме, раз его называют нейроотличным, и ведь такое можно с кем угодно сотворить, даже с Джемином, или уже сотворили, он же ни черта не понимает, и…

\- Тише, тише, ты чего такой перепуганный, - мягкая ладонь проходится по макушке, лбу и щеке. Чону его успокаивает. Чону – его. Хотя жизнь Джемина, в сравнении, просто рай. 

\- Ты… Ты не бесполезный, - сказать это кажется даже важнее, чем спросить про произошедшее. Вслед за чувствами просыпается совесть. Стыд. Джемин ходил тут расчётливым роботом, думал, что попал в игру, и… Это ведь почти неадекватно. Быть таким холодным. Кажется теперь, когда эмоций через край, и куда-то их деть, кроме как в заглаживание вины, не получается. 

\- Я бесполезный, но всё в порядке, - тихо отвечает Чону. – Тут есть очень умные и талантливые люди. И есть я… чтобы они были лучше заметны, наверное. Не могут же все быть первыми, верно?

Рационально – он прав. Только Джемину уже так не кажется. Не рассуждается столь просто и формально. 

\- Чону, - со вздохом произносит некто, стоящий в дверях. – Всё всегда зависит от системы ценностей. В моей, например, ты первый, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь. Как и о том, насколько мне не нравится слышать твои самоунижения.

\- Я могу замолчать, - пожимает плечами Чону.

Джемин поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть стоящего, однако тормозит уже через пару миллиметров. Из-за движения от затылка до копчика словно протыкает штырём. А вместо нормального крика раздаётся какой-то скрипящий звук. Из груди воздух будто прессом выдавливают. В мозгу же по-прежнему творится хаос и мешанина. Джемин решительно не понимает, как люди функционируют без нейросетей. У него пока что плохо получается. Мысли перескакивают с одного на другое. Эмоции отвлекают ещё хуже. В голову будто запихали кучу разных голосов, каждый тянет на себя, шепчет о своём, на фоне вертится прилипчивая мелодия, и тут же с ума сойти в два счёта можно.

\- По шкале от одного до десяти, - человек от дверей сам подходит к кровати, - где ноль – это отсутствие боли, а десять – нестерпимая боль, как бы ты оценил свои ощущения? 

Джемин бы поднял одиннадцать пальцев, если бы у него столько было, но приходится обойтись десятью.

\- Постарайся объективно.

Вместо того, чтобы заниматься объективной оценкой, сознание сворачивает в сторону размышлений про «первый в моей системе ценностей», и получается, Чону не такой уж и одинокий, и если Джемин с ними – то он ведь не в больнице, а что, если его тут сейчас переделают в робота, и пить очень хочется, и сосредоточиться не получается…

\- Джемин, - в поле зрения наконец появляется высокий мужчина в халате. Донён. Джемин его видел до этого пару раз, и думал, что тот тоже хакер. – При нестерпимой боли люди не способны лежать так спокойно. Понимаю, у тебя сейчас проблемы с концентрацией, но постарайся оценить объективно.

Джемин загибает пару пальцев. Остаётся восемь. Он, на всякий случай, пересчитывает. И меньше оставлять не намерен. Пусть ему дадут обезболивающего. А лучше – новую нейросеть. С эмоциями, конечно, интересно получается, но жить лучше выйдет по-старому. Привычнее. Проще и разумнее. 

Донён придвигает к кровати второй стул. Глядит на Чону – мимоходом, доли секунды, но это очень похоже… на взгляд Джено, кажется, когда он ещё не достал наручники и вообще был хорошим. Не делающим ничего агрессивного, опасного и калечащего. Только забота.

Чону, наверное, повезло.

Джемину вдруг становится обидно, что по волосам его по пробуждении не Джено гладил. Пусть это он и заставил потерять сознание. Должна же быть причина. Адекватная. Достаточно весомая, чтобы оправдать. С обострением эмоций Джемин становится только ещё сильнее уверен в том, что Джено не мог сделать ему плохого. Хотя после наручников и отвёртки думать так – втройне иррационально.

\- Твоя нейросеть перегорела, - сообщает Донён и без того очевидную вещь. – Джено… Хотя это пусть лучше он сам объяснит. Я тут для того, чтобы поправить твоё физическое состояние.

\- Так вы… врач? – уточняет Джемин. Сводя брови у переносицы в попытке вспомнить, кто здесь кто, но он, похоже, закидывал информацию про хакеров на нейросеть. Которой теперь нет. 

\- Больше учёный, - поправляет его Донён. – Генетик. 

\- И что вы делаете среди хакеров? – хотя разговор пять секунд назад шёл про здоровье Джемина. И Джемину оно, по идее, важнее, но темы в сознании скачут ежесекундно. Сменяются. Остановиться на одном и абстрагироваться от остального – стократ сложнее, чем даже поднять голову.

Донён улыбается. Чону, при взгляде на него, улыбается тоже. Только если вторая улыбка – за компанию, лёгкая и радостная, то первая отдаёт чем-то… не высокомерным, не гордым, но, возможно, почти отеческим.

\- В каком-то смысле, я их группировку основал, - терпеливо объясняет Донён. – Так что, думаю, находиться здесь право имею. 

Джемин уже открывает рот (любопытство активируется мгновенно, и ничто его больше не сдерживает), но Донён уже отвечает:

\- Это долго, но заодно проверим сохранность твоих когнитивных навыков, - генетик кивает Чону, и тот достаёт плоский экранчик. Готовится что-то отмечать. – Если ты окажешься не в состоянии сохранять своё внимание на разговоре – сообщи. Итак. Я был младшим научным сотрудником в одной из лабораторий высшего уровня секретности. Мы там занимались… Нет, погоди, тут нужно начинать ещё дальше. 

Донён задумывается на пару секунд. У Джемина предчувствие чего-то крайне важного сжимает грудную клетку. И проблем с вниманием вроде нет. Не тогда, когда ему рассказывают, наверное, самые секретные вещи за всё его пребывание здесь.

\- Свои знания о генетике ты, вероятно, хранил на внешней памяти, - с оттенком осуждения отмечает Донён, - так что я постараюсь простыми словами. Смотри. Основа эволюции – естественный отбор. У животных он отсеивает всех слабых, глупых, уродливых и больных. У человека тоже отсеивал, в Средневековье – не хуже, чем в дикой природе, но с Новым временем всё изменилось. У нас появилась гигиена, медицина, службы заботы о больных и раненых, да и сами болезни перестали быть препятствием для размножения. Люди естественный отбор выключили. С точки зрения этики это замечательно, но с точки зрения биологии – это катастрофа. Так как ещё один фактор эволюции – это постоянные мутации. Чаще всего, они вредны. И без естественного отбора они очень быстро и очень фатально копятся в генофонде популяции. Короче говоря, если ничего не сделать, то скоро подавляющее большинство людей будет рождаться не слишком жизнеспособным, всю свою жизнь оно будет работать на лекарства, а умирать всё равно в тридцать лет. Как в Средневековье. Только с роботами вокруг. 

Научные термины Джемин, может, и засунул куда подальше, однако базовые знания о мире (и самом себе) – нет. И, например, Джемин был рождён после кропотливой генной инженерии. Никаких вредных мутаций в нём-эмбрионе уже не осталось. Он пытается об этом заикнуться, но Донён прерывает на первых же звуках:

\- Да, у нас есть генетика, есть генная инженерия и есть идеальные дети. Вроде тебя. Вот только есть они исключительно у наиболее богатой части населения. Все остальные размножаются сами. Притом куда более высокими темпами, чем умные и богатые. Можешь представить, к чему это приведёт? – Донён даёт несколько секунд, и в итоге отвечает сам: - Общество разделится на две крайне неравные части. Узкая прослойка умных, здоровых и во всех отношениях совершенных людей против толпы больных, глупых и слабых. Угадай, что первые в итоге решат сделать со вторыми?

На этот раз Джемин не пытается ничего ответить. Он сжимает одеяло руками. Хотя сжать хочется голову, вцепиться в собственные волосы и биться о подушку от переизбытка жестокой информации. Нервная система не очень хорошо с ней справляется.

Джемин живёт в неидеальном мире.

Мир Джемина – на грани, и сам он тоже где-то близко.

\- Но это уже рассуждения, - милосердно отходит от темы Донён. – Пока что наш генофонд ещё не критически засорён мутациями, большинство людей рождаются полноценными, и медицина полностью справляется со своей нагрузкой. Однако есть люди в правительстве, которые думают о будущем. В негативном ключе. И, чтобы сделать будущее лучше, затевают различные проекты. Тот, в котором участвовал я – был, грубо говоря, по созданию нового типа человека. По закону, человеческие эмбрионы можно подвергать лишь незначительным изменениям – очищать от мутаций, менять цвет волос, ну, ты и сам знаешь. Но после грифа «секретно» рамки законов раздвигаются. Мы меняли интеллект. Пытались вывести людей, которые были бы гораздо умнее нас. Мы ведь не способны жить в мире, который построили. Без нейросетей и прочего мы были бы просто не в состоянии управляться со своими высокими технологиями. Ради примера… Попробуй представить коробку, предназначенную для десяти кубиков.

Джемин выдыхает, готовясь сосредотачиваться. Подготовка сейчас нужна даже для самой простой задачи, и от этого обида жжёт на глазах.

\- Какого размера?

\- Любого. Какой ты сам задашь.

Чону улыбается приободряюще. Хотя это не требуется. Джемин представляет маленькие кубики, мысленно выстраивает их в пару рядов и прикидывает, какая коробка вместила бы их вплотную. Думает кивнуть, но вспоминает про боль и отвечает:

\- Готово.

\- Молодец, - суховато хвалит Донён. – А теперь представь, какая коробка понадобится для триллиона таких кубиков.

Если бы сознание Джемина было компьютером, то оно бы сейчас выдало ошибку. А так – он лишь чувствует, как мысли разбегаются. Для них число слишком громадно. Не укладывается в голове. Не просчитывается и не представляется.

\- Вот об этом замешательстве я и говорю, - ничуть ни удивившись, продолжает Донён. – Ты живёшь в мире, построенном на сложнейших вычислениях, но сам физически не способен оперировать такими цифрами. Зато дети, которых выращивали в тех лабораториях – были способны. Без нейросетей, компьютеров и прочих приспособлений. Предполагалось, что их генетические коды станут образцами для будущей генной инженерии, более того, что её финансирование правительство возьмёт на себя, и через несколько поколений всё человечество станет совершеннее, но… 

Донён качает головой. Продолжает с горьковатой усмешкой:

\- Конечно же, всё пошло не так. Детям позволяли общаться между собой, у них был свободный доступ к информации и, по сути дела, лаборатория была чем-то вроде очень закрытой школы-интерната. К тому времени, как я пришёл, оттуда уже выпустили первое поколение. Я когда услышал эту формулировку, сам не понял, что она значит. Потом уже порылся в файлах, и оказалось, что двое подростков умудрились обхитрить охранные системы и сбежать. А остальных под предлогом этого побега объявили опасными. И вообще, несовершенными, второе поколение ведь показывало лучшие результаты. Так что первое утилизировали. Целиком. Кроме тех, сбежавших. Нас учили относиться к детям как к экспериментальному материалу, но… - Донён кивает в сторону двери, - как только Джено, маленький ещё, спросил, как скоро их тоже выпустят, я понял, что у меня не получится. 

Джемину требуется чуть-чуть времени, чтобы осознать. 

\- Так он…

\- Результат эксперимента, да. Донхёк и Минхён – ну, или Марк, как ему теперь больше нравится – тоже. Всего детей было десять, и была проблема, - Донён мрачнеет. – Я приходил в проект ради лучшего будущего. Но те самые люди из правительства начали менять свои приказы. До них наконец дошло, что когда эти дети подрастут, и особенно – если таких детей будут тысячи, то никто не даст им стоять во главе общества по триста лет, которые они сейчас планируют. И вообще, такие дети, вероятно, построили бы новый тип общества, в котором слои правящих и управляемых смешались бы и стёрлись. Ну, либо они могли бы, чисто теоретически, выдумать какую-нибудь не такую парадигму и развязать войну на уничтожение, а мы, обычные люди, не смогли бы их остановить. Под вторым предлогом распространение их генетического кода было отменено. Проект решили переформатировать под производство контролируемых детей-мутантов для военных целей. А второе поколение утилизировать так же, как и первое. Им тогда было, в среднем, по пятнадцать лет, я за ними следил уже два года, и когда их начали привязывать к койкам – подменил те препараты, которые смог. Вместо яда трое детей получили транквилизаторы. Я сам не знал, кто именно, так что у мешков с телами потом сторожил полночи. Проснулись в итоге Джено, Минхён и Донхёк. С ними мы и рванули куда подальше. И нас бы нашли, конечно, но дети из первого поколения нашли быстрее. Хотя сейчас они уже не дети, Тэён тут вообще за главного… Вы же ещё не виделись?

Джемин качает головой. И тут же жалеет об этом, потому что боль резко скручивает всю нервную систему. Но Донён обещает, что это скоро пройдёт. И что Джемин, встретится с Тэёном, так как «ты теперь от нас точно никуда не денешься, а он скоро вернётся из Осаки, пусть узнает, что тут Джено в его отсутствие натворил». 

Джемину хочется задать слишком много вопросов вот прямо в эту секунду. Электрические импульсы, которые нейросеть систематизировала в стройные ряды мыслей, в беспорядке бьются под черепом.

\- Так… а Джено сейчас где? – в итоге выдавливает Джемин.

\- Ждёт, когда я объявлю, что ты в порядке, - улыбается Донён. – И очень беспокоится, на самом деле. Но ты правда в порядке, не переживай. У нас уже есть опыт в удалении нейросетей. Спасибо Тэну, Чону и ещё паре человек. Твоя собственная нервная система цела. Остатки металла и кремния Тэиль по максимуму удалил. Если что-то будет тебя беспокоить – операции можно будет повторить. Вопросы? 

Джемин не знает, как это работает, но из целой кучи в данный конкретный момент на ум ничего не идёт. Разум будто условился заставлять Джемина ощущать себя всё более и более тупым.

\- Что ж, значит, мои дела тут закончены, - Донён поднимается со стула. Кладёт руку Чону на плечо, и тот следует за ним. – Джено!

У Джемина всё тело дёргается. Его ведь даже не предупредили, что сейчас позовут, а дверь уже открывается. Джемин заставляет себя приподняться на локтях. Так проще, чем шевелить шеей. И падает обратно, потому что вид Джено – усталого, но взволнованного и, господи, улыбающегося – это шок не хуже наручников. К тому же улыбка выглядит виноватой. А Джемин всё ещё не понимает, что именно и зачем Джено с ним сделал.

\- Ты его сломал, - заявляет Донён, выходя из комнаты, - ты теперь и чини. 

Ментальному равновесию Джемина эта фраза не помогает никак. Джено тоже, судя по тому, какой растерянный он над ним появляется. Сжимает руки в замок. На стул садится так поспешно, что тот неприятно скрипит по полу и, похоже, чуть не опрокидывается. 

\- Прости? – Джено продолжает улыбаться, и эти секунды – уже перебор, честное слово. Джемин за полторы недели его улыбку не видел ни разу. И сейчас он собирался с серьёзным лицом ждать объяснений, но в итоге не может отвести взгляд от губ. В памяти резко всплывают те ощущения, которые искрились в теле, когда эти губы были прямо на его собственных. Если Джемина даже с нейросетью так вело – то он представить боится, с какой силой пробило бы по нервам, например, сейчас. Если бы Джено наклонился, приблизился, дыхание бы смешалось, и Джемин почти неподъёмным усилием воли заставляет себя закрыть глаза. Сглатывает. Скользит по простыням вспотевшими вдруг руками. Но вид Джено – извиняющийся и непривычно тёплый вид – упрямо стоит под веками. 

\- Мне очень жаль, что пришлось прям по живому жечь, но… Ты ведь почти сразу потерял сознание, - Джено усиленно пытается добавить в голос бодрости. – И Донён сказал, что серьёзных последствий не будет. 

Да Джемин сейчас всего себя ощущает одним клубком из адски серьёзных последствий. В разуме, впервые за всю сознательную жизнь, щиплет злостью. Обычно деструктивные чувства блокировались (исключение – игры). И Джемин собственных эмоций начинает бояться. Мало ли, что он из-за них может сделать. Иррациональность опасна. Джемин всё ещё силится размышлять. Открывает глаза. Упирает взгляд в потолок. Спрашивает, наверное, самое главное:

\- Ты говорил мне правду? – про цели, методы и ход их вроде как правильной борьбы. Если правду, то «жечь по живому» было бы незачем. Если нет – то Джемин будет знать, что спрашивать дальше.

\- Да, - слышится сбоку с ощутимым напряжением.

Ошмётков логического мышления хватает, чтобы найти возможный пробел:

\- Всю?

Джемин уже по паузе понимает: он попал. В цель и… И в куда более серьёзную историю, чем думал раньше.

\- Нет. 

Рядом с его ладонью, цепляющейся за простынь, Джено кладёт свою. Дальше он наверняка планирует взять за руку, и Джемин (плевать на боль) отодвигает её подальше. Мысль о касании тоже грозит страхом. Неизвестностью. Будут чувства, будет сильно, а у Джемина и без того сейчас перегруз. 

\- И?.. – вскидывает он брови, поворачивая лицо. 

Джено всё ещё выглядит просящим прощения. Шевелит губами, словно примериваясь, как лучше сказать. Нечто главное. Но звучит только:

\- С нейросетью ты не мог полностью сам за себя решать…

Губы вдруг сами собой складываются в усмешку.

\- Поэтому ты всё решил за меня? – Джемин собственный тон не узнаёт, но, определённо, раздражение тут к месту. 

Джено, чёрт побери, закусывает губу.

Джемин – на всякий случай – снова переводит взгляд к потолку. Однако слух улавливает тихий смешок. Джено замечает все его усилия по игнорированию губ. Джено забавно. Злость поэтому отстреливает от сердца прямо по нервам. В первый миг руки сжимаются в кулаки. Во второй – Джемин поворачивается обратно, к Джено, и видит его улыбку. Она неуместная, но она очень красивая, и как первое, так и второе атакует разум эмоциями. Они бьются в пульсе, не находя выхода, и когда Джено заявляет:

\- Иллюзия свободного выбора – это в принципе вся твоя жизнь, так что… - его фраза служит сигналом. Руки дёргает, эмоции прорываются через край, и Джемин сшибает с тумбочки какие-то склянки. Они бьются о пол. Со звоном, который осаждает удивлением. Джемин никогда раньше не позволял себе подобного. Он пялится на собственную руку:

\- Зачем я…

\- Физические проявления эмоций, - уже без улыбки поясняет Джено. – Ты привыкнешь это контролировать. 

А в эту минуту продолжит быть безвольным, глупым, с вниманием как у пятилетнего и вообще почти инвалидом. В сравнении с прошлым. Джемин вжимается затылком в подушку. Жмурится. Брови сводятся в жалобную линию, а Джено вдруг просит не плакать. 

Боже, точно, Джемин ведь теперь и расплакаться способен в два счёта. 

Всё из-за Джено. И с ним рядом находиться как-то необъяснимо приятно, но в эти конкретные секунды Джемин видеть его не хочет. Он хочет в него чем-нибудь кинуть. Или пнуть. Однако не в силах нормально двигаться. 

\- Я могу оставить тебя успокоиться, - осторожно предлагает Джено. Но нет, чёрт возьми, Джемин хочет узнать правду – всю правду – в идеале, немедленно. Как мог бы, если бы нейросеть была при нём, и передать информацию было бы делом пары кликов. 

Дверь снова открывается. Тэн просовывает голову в проём:

\- Джено, ты там нужен.

В Джемине всё кидается навстречу знакомому голосу. Он поднимает руку:

\- Тэн. В смысле, можно, Тэн всё мне расскажет, и я потом как-нибудь успокоюсь?

Джено переводит взгляд с одного на другого. Так, словно Джемин сморозил несусветную чушь, но прямо ему Джено об этом не скажет.

\- Эм, нет, милый, - Тэн говорит первее. – Понимаешь ли, раньше с тобой говорить мне помогало осознание того, что ты скоро сдохнешь вместе с остальными. Оно вот прям поддерживало мои душевные силы. Сейчас уже нет, так что и желания тебя терпеть у меня нет. Джено?

Джемину не послышалось. Точно нет, он ясно всё услышал, так что в его варианте звучат нотки, готовые стать истеричными:

\- Джено?

Вместо того, чтобы дать пояснения, или сказать, что Тэн пошутил (чёрт, да Джемин в вариант с шуткой даже поверил бы, с радостью), Джено сжимает его руку:

\- Я скоро вернусь.

Отпускает он быстрее, чем Джемин успевает вырвать. Касание остаётся гореть на коже. Под кожей. И если таким жаром будет отдавать от всего тактильного, то Джемин же без шуток расплавится. Это проблема. И слова Тэна, конечно, проблема тоже. 

Джено закрывает за собой дверь. Обернувшись один раз, с таким взглядом, что лучше бы не оборачивался. Там очень много всего намешано. На самом дне чёрных зрачков. По-прежнему прожигающих. Джемин пугается от того, что сам теперь способен чувствовать столько же. Возможно, поэтому нормально просчитать варианты не выходит. Джемин просто лежит, вертит в голове сказанное Тэном и мечется от одной глупой догадки к другой. Тут ведь не могут готовить убийство всех людей планеты. И всех генномодифицированных тоже не могут, раз Джено со своей компанией сами такие (даже хуже). Могут, в теории, провернуть убийство всех причастных к правящим слоям… Однако такой вариант – слишком ужасный, чтобы о нём думать. Учитывая тот факт, что Джемин тогда уже приложил руку к убийству своих же знакомых и родственников. Которые, кстати, должны его искать. Джемин пока не знает, хочет ли, чтобы нашли. Главное – он хочет всё понять. И уже от понимания отталкиваться.

Джено возвращается через несколько минут. Притом возвращается с Марком. Тот вряд ли хочет здесь находиться. Запускает руку в красные волосы и оглядывается на Джемина с сомнением. Но Джено его к койке буквально толкает:

\- Я ему всю эмоциональную стабильность к хренам рушу, Марк, у тебя объяснения пройдут успешнее, - Джено доталкивает его до стула и улыбается Джемину неловко. – Я пока лучше пойду.

Марк провожает его с крайне сложным лицом. Но Джемину тут тоже нелегко, и он просто хочет, чтобы всё наконец расставилось на свои места. 

\- Я слышал, как Тэн сказал, почему не хочет с тобой говорить, и… - Марк всё-таки опускается на стул. Поправляет ворот футболки и вздыхает тяжело. – В общем, я раньше сторонился как раз по противоположной причине. В смысле, не очень хотелось общаться с человеком, которого не станет примерно через месяц, так что… Тут все, думаю, по такой же логике себя вели, но теперь всё по-другому, да. Джено тебе жизнь спас. Хотя ему нельзя было. 

Джемин прикрывает глаза. Настроя благодарить в нём особо нет. 

\- Давай ты просто расскажешь, во что я ввязался. Пожалуйста. 

И Марк - почти не сбивчиво - рассказывает. Мол, «ты уже понял, каким ужасным может быть будущее», «такого нельзя допустить», но «верхи именно к этому и ведут». Единственный способ убрать эти верхи – физический, но добраться до них почти невозможно. Так что Тэён со своей сверхумной компанией (Марк называет их семьёй) додумался до того, чтобы переквалифицироваться в хакеры и вкинуть специальный вирус на нейросети. К сожалению, все. К сожалению, погибнут тоже все. У кого нейросети есть. Но так, в каком-то смысле, даже лучше, потому что тогда место верхов никто из этого же слоя не займёт. Не устроит снова тотальную цензуру, не упустит шанс на генетическое спасение человечества и не доведёт общество до тотального раскола. 

\- Твой отец готовил одно из обязательных обновлений, его разошлют недели через три, и, благодаря тебе, в него уже вшит кусочек с вирусом. Если что, то исправить тут ты уже ничего не можешь, - разводит руками Марк. – Мы сейчас занимаемся тем, чтобы этот вирус прошёл через все этапы проверки и точно был разослан. Тогда, по сигналу, мы нажмём на нужные кнопки. Не только в Корее, у нас в Японии есть свои, в Китае, в Европе, я устраивал ячейку в Канаде, Джехён с Ёнхо – в Америке, и где-то вирусы уже вшиты, а где-то обновления пройдут позже, чем у нас, поэтому мы будем ждать. Социальное устройство во всех развитых странах примерно одинаковое. Если бы мы перевернули одну Корею, то нас бы просто быстро присоединил либо Китай, либо Япония. И всё стало бы по-старому, но на китайском. Либо японском. А так – вся планета освободится. Потому что вирус вызовет замыкания в нейросетях, и их обладатели, фактически, сгорят изнутри. Грубо, но действенно. Вот… Не уверен, что ты рад, но Джено сказал, что ты теперь с нами.

Джемин от услышанного бледнеет. И, опять же, логически правы хакеры. Но, фактически, Джемин убил тысячи человек. Он не к этому себя готовил. Он очень хочет вдруг, чтобы Чону был прав, и это всё было просто глупой симуляцией. Сейчас он закроет глаза, откроет – а там отец снимает с него шлем, ворчит недовольно и объясняет, в каких местах Джемин ошибся и как нужно себя вести, чтобы не попадать в такие истории. Джемин на самом деле моргает, однако видит всё тот же потолок, озадаченного Марка и адски пугающие перспективы.

\- Меня разве не должны искать? – спрашивает он из-за мысли про отца.

\- Ищут, - подтверждает Марк. – Поэтому из прошлого подвала тебя вывезли на грузовике, грузовик проехал весь Сеул, пригороды и доехал до тех мест, где камеры не везде… Кстати, это брехня, что каждый сантиметр страны просматривается, в сельской местности пока нет. В общем, там у нас есть гараж, оттуда трое таких же грузовиков выехали по разным направлениям, а тебя спустя сутки вывезли на маленьком электрокаре. Сюда. Так что, по идее, полицию мы неплохо запутали. Не думаю, что тебя найдут. Можешь не бояться!

Марк ради поддержки даже по плечу хлопает. Джемин ради дружелюбия не говорит, что ему вообще-то больно. 

\- И откуда у вас столько денег? – спрашивает он просто чтобы молчание не становилось неловким. 

\- Донён же рассказал тебе про то, откуда мы? – прищуривается Марк. – Тэён и Джехён – те, кто спаслись из первого поколения. У них было несколько лет, и они грабанули кучу банковских счетов, так что устроились неплохо. Ну, с нашей помощью ещё лучше. И я бы подольше тут посидел, но там сейчас одного андроида переделывают в шпиона, и я ещё не всё докодил, так что…

Джемин (очень легко и почти не шевелясь) кивает. Марк, кивнув ему куда размашистей, подскакивает со стула и вылетает из комнаты. Уже из коридора доносится «донён обещал, что скоро придёт со снотворным», и так, пожалуй, лучше. Возможно, пока Джемин будет высыпаться, разум как-то свыкнется с новой информацией. Даст вывод о том, что делать дальше. Пока Джемин точно знает одно: Джено он всё ещё хочет ударить. И ту часть нейросети, которая блокировала агрессию, он очень зря выжег.


	4. четыре

У Джемина плохо получается освоиться. Он даже не понимает, как. Как возможно привыкнуть к тому, что он усердно пытается думать об одном, а мысли идут в совершенно другом направлении. Как смириться с тем, что имена, события и размышления способны просто вылетать из головы. Безвозвратно. Перечёркивая всё время, на них потраченное. Как справиться с внезапными ступорами, когда думать ни о чём не хочется и не получается, как заставлять себя просыпаться вовремя без встроенного в висок будильника, как вообще жить, ощущая себя резко оглупевшим и потерявшим всякий контроль. Над собственным разумом – в первую очередь. 

Донён говорит, что это «нормальное человеческое состояние». 

Донён говорит, что, например, Чону гораздо хуже, но справиться можно со всем. И Джемин, наверное, даже был бы согласен, однако в комнату время от времени заглядывает Джено. А с ним поблизости разум стабильно скатывается в окончательную сумятицу. С телом творятся странные вещи. Жар, мурашки, дрожь. Словно Джемин болен. Но приступы этой болезни случаются только тогда, когда Джено садится рядом, говорит что-то низким голосом и глядит так, что Джемина всего пробирает. Хотя речь идёт, вообще-то, о важных вещах. Они даже поссориться пару раз успевают (к сожалению, до того, как Джемин учится нормально двигаться и получает возможность ударить). Он напирает на то, что Джено сразу должен был обо всём сказать, и не имел права ничего за него решать, и вообще, неужели они все такие сверхумные не нашли лучшего решения, кроме как локальный геноцид.

\- Не нашли, - отвечает Джено со всей серьёзностью. – А ты бы не согласился вот так легко помочь, если бы на тебя сходу вывалили всё. Да ты бы в полицию отправился сразу после подвала, разве нет?

Чёртова очевидная логика только бесит сильнее. Но она же в итоге ожидаемо побеждает. Окончательно – после просьбы:

\- Представь, что ты сейчас логичный, просчитанный и безэмоциональный, - диктует Джено, скрестив руки на груди (злится из-за того, что Джемин уже который день его не благодарит и в принципе не принимает). – На одной чаше весов – светлое будущее человечества, твоя жизнь и… И возможность чувствовать, это тоже важно. А на другой чаше – несколько тысяч человек, которых ты всё равно толком не знал. Которые давили бы любую возможность светлого будущего. Без эмоций и обид, что бы ты выбрал?

Вывод напрашивается сам собой. Особенно – теперь, постфактум, когда возможности что-то изменить нет. Бесит тоже. А Джено продолжает улыбаться иногда (слишком глупо для своего мегамозга), и Джемина морально избивает невозможность понять то, что между ними творится. Нечто ведь точно есть.

\- Можно мне выйти в сеть? – просит он, как только Джено в следующий раз показывается в дверях.

\- Да, только… - он оглядывается, - там все боятся, что ты нас сдашь, так что дисплей я могу дать только под свой присмотр.

\- Без проблем, - кивает Джемин. Он правда не собирается мешать хакерам. Объективно, он даже признаёт чужую правоту. У себя в мыслях. Сказать «да» или кивнуть в ответ на требования Джено почему-то сложно. Не хочется. Но его при этом к себе поближе хочется, и Джемину жизненно важно наконец разобраться.

Джено возвращается с тонким экранчиком в руке. Джемин садится на кровати (двигаться уже почти не больно) и освобождает место для хакера. Тот опускается рядом. Кладёт экран Джемину на колени, мимоходом проходится по руке пальцами, и нет, прежде проблем действительно бы не возникло. До того, как Джено выжег с тела Джемина всю механику. Теперь же между ним и запросом «влюблённость, признаки, что делать» встаёт смущение. Разливается краской по скулам и отдаётся мелкой дрожью в кончиках пальцев. Джемин заносит их над изображениями букв. Джемина не должен останавливать внимательный взгляд из-за плеча. Но вот шею опаляет горячим дыханием – случайно, на излёте – и сердце выделывает кульбиты, от которых всё тело зажимает. 

Джемина уже тянет то ли простонать, то ли заорать, то ли головой побиться о стену. Но так из неё ничего лишнего точно не вытрясется. 

\- Не смейся, - в итоге вырывается из-под губ просьба, прежде чем Джемин начинает печатать.

Джено кивает. Наблюдает за тем, как на экране высвечиваются буквы. И он держит слово. Он только ухмыляется так, что Джемин зарекается ещё раз на него смотреть. Джемин пялится исключительно на дисплей. Всей душой надеясь найти там ответы, которые подскажут, почему его одной ухмылкой как пощёчиной обжигает. 

«Желание постоянно видеть рядом объект влюблённости», «нарушения сна и аппетита», «способность критически мыслить подвергается угрозе», «состояние влюблённости – одно из тяжелейших расстройств психики», и это всё только первый абзац. Дальше врачи пишут о том, что мозг влюблённого схож с мозгом наркомана. И там, и там вырабатываются гормоны, по эффекту схожие с морфием. Эндорфин, серотонин, норадреналин, допамин, и Джемин уже каждый из них ненавидит. Чувство эйфории при любом виде близости – вина гормонов. Джемин скользит взглядом дальше. Тем, кто не в состоянии справиться со своим состоянием без ущерба качеству жизни, рекомендуют обратиться за лечением. Но Джемина вряд ли кто-нибудь за ним выпустит. К тому же… все эти иголочки по коже от одного осознания – Джено сейчас в каких-то сантиметрах – парадоксальным образом нравятся. И Джемин понимает, что это тот самый наркотический эффект, но само по себе осознание не особо помогает. Джемин желал бы от этого избавиться только из-за того, что сантиметры по-прежнему остаются сантиметрами. Сократить их хочется гораздо сильнее, чем выдернуть иголки из кожи, сердца и нервной системы. Джено за них тянет. Просто находясь рядом. К счастью, параллельно с этим он молчит.

Статья объясняет, что с Джемином происходит, но ответа на главный вопрос не даёт.

Почему именно Джено провоцирует настолько сильные химические реакции? 

Сидит с ухмылочкой на губах, и их так сильно нужно снова ощутить на себе, что хоть проси Донёна о новой порции транквилизаторов. 

\- Джено, - решается спросить Джемин. Вдруг тот знает. – Почему ты меня спас?

Чужие руки ложатся поверх ладоней Джемина. Давят мягко, вынуждая разжать, и забирают экран. Ни слова ещё не произнесено, но Джемину уже лёгкие как верёвками перевязывают. И в то же время в них словно что-то лопается. Одним словом, Джемин почти задыхается. А Джено выделяет строки парой пальцев:

\- Ты же только что прочитал, - бархатом звучит над ухом. – Эндорфин, серотонин и так далее. К тому же… Подростки не должны умирать ради каких-то секретных проектов. 

\- Но они умрут, - возражает Джемин.

\- Прости, но для меня главное – что не ты. 

Затылок всё-таки встречается со стеной. Несильно, однако Джено всё равно кладёт на него ладонь. Придерживает на всякий случай. Возможно, так правильней. Так Джемин точно не разобьёт себе голову в кровь. Из-за воспоминаний о том, как чужие пальцы оттягивали волосы аккурат перед поцелуем, такой риск на самом деле есть. 

\- Почему? – жмурится Джемин, ощущая, как сердце изнывает от колючего, горячего, разлитого прямо в воздухе и подчиняющего с каждым вдохом.

\- Если бы я знал, - вздыхает Джено с тоской, в которой кроется нечто, понятное Джемину ещё меньше.

Джемин поднимает пальцы к чужому запястью. Обхватывает, чтобы отвести от затылка, но отпустить сил не находит. Так и сидит – облокотившись о стену, задрав лицо к потолку и хватаясь то ли за руку, то ли за тепло, которое разливается по телу от самого незначительного касания.

\- С тобой такое в первый раз? – спрашивает Джемин. 

Если да, но Джено при этом умудряется оставаться почти спокойным, то Джемин себя почувствует вдвойне идиотом. Однако в ответ слышится короткое «нет». Остужающее тепло. 

\- Что-то случилось? – Джемин поворачивает голову к чужому лицу. Видит, как Джено прикрывает глаза.

\- Когда мне досталось снотворное, ему достался яд. 

Из всех возможных слов Джемин выдаёт только неразборчивое «ясно».

Джемин не думает, что хочет знать больше. Хотя, наверное, это объясняет, почему Джено действовал так резко и радикально. Почему не смог дать Джемину погибнуть. 

\- Так это можно как-нибудь отключить? – спрашивает он, чтобы точно потом знать: он сделал, что мог, он пытался отказаться, он не виноват, что бы там дальше ни случилось.

\- Чувства? – усмехается Джено. – Такое – нет. Тут считалочки до десяти не помогают. 

\- А что помогает? – голос от предчувствий звучит задушенно. И от взгляда, который Джемин почти физически ощущает на своих губах. Дрожью. Пальцы рефлекторно сжимают простынь, и желание держаться хоть за что-то само по себе предсказывает падение. На простыни, сбитые в один ком с одеялом. Оно и происходит – через несколько тяжёлых, звенящих от тишины и напряжения секунд.

Развитие болезни совсем непохоже на помощь, но Джемину становится плевать уже через пару мгновений. Касаний. Одна рука Джено – под поясницей, вторая – от затылка спускается к шее, и Джемина подбрасывает. Когда чужие пальцы гладят кожу под затылком. Максимально, как выясняется, чувствительную. Ощущения разбегаются по телу током, а Джено улыбается, захватывая губы Джемина, и Джено словно весь соткан из электричества. Посылает его по нервам. Вынуждает обхватить за плечи, приоткрыть рот, делать всё, что только приходит в голову, чтобы стало ещё ближе и прямо сейчас. Джено тоже перехватывает крепче. Вжимает в кровать, толкаясь языком почти до нёба, и дрожь быстро перерастает в неадекватную. 

Поцелуи помогают только распалиться сильнее. Но Джемин ни за что бы от этого не отказался. Наркоман, больной, психически нестабильный, диагнозов тут было бы много, но нейросети для объективного анализа нет. У Джемина есть только жар, разносящий по венам что-то, что сильнее его самого. И Джено. Порывистый, резкий, но касания по шее – ласковые до боли. Джемин под них выгибается. Издаёт скомканный и неясный звук, но как точнее попросить ещё, не знает. Не уверен даже, чего именно просить. А Джено прикусывает его нижнюю губу. Оттягивает слегка, играясь, и у Джемина от таких игр в голове вообще ничего разумного не остаётся. Он совсем не привык контролировать чувства. Тем более – подобной силы. Через край. Джено поступает не в пример сознательней, когда отрывается от него. И проявляет немалую жестокость, проговаривая:

\- Так значит, шея, - судя по голосу, дыхание у него тоже сбитое напрочь.

\- Что шея? – выдыхает Джемин. А в следующую секунду свою губу прикусывает сам. Так как Джено целует его прямо под подбородком. Держит за волосы, аккуратно отводя голову в сторону, и Джемин оказывается полностью открыт. Поцелуям, прикусываниям, пониманию, что да, чёрт возьми. Шея. Там зона чувствительная настолько, насколько прежде казалось невозможным. Особенно – если Джено держит её своими совершенными пальцами, целует, втягивая кожу, и тягуче-острые чувства выдавливают из горла стон. Тихий. Первый. Джемин уверен, что было бы ещё, но Джено отпускает его. Улыбается.

\- Надеюсь, теперь ты больше рад тому, что останешься жив?

… пока тысячи других людей умрут. Да, так надо, но Джено зря напомнил. Однако основная проблема не в этом. А в том, что он прав. Прав до отрицания, до раздражения, до желания снова ощутить его губы на своей коже. Последнее перевешивает всё остальное. Вот только Джено садится на кровати. Одёргивает футболку. И, хотя тяжесть его тела пропадает, дышать легче не становится. 

Кровь приливает к лицу, которое Джемин закрывает руками. Теперь затылком он ударяет в одеяло. И ногами бьёт тоже. Не зная, как ещё выместить чувства, которые переполняют, рвут, мешают разум в один горячий водоворот и несут прямо Джено в руки. Невыносимо красивые. Джемин в который раз подвисает на рисунке вен. Джемину в целом очень нужно перезагрузиться, однако он всего лишь человек. Он не может и он не выдерживает. 

\- Там, кстати, сейчас должны начать одну операцию, - Джено кидает на него насмешливо-довольный взгляд. – Можешь посмотреть. Хоть отвлечёшься.

\- От чего? – спрашивает Джемин, и звучит как-то неожиданно страдальчески. Словно его тут пытали, а не целовали. 

\- От меня. А то изведёшься же весь.

Джемину уже хочется всем телом побиться о кровать, или на стену залезть, чтобы там проораться, а лучше – просто врезать Джено чем-нибудь тяжёлым, но сильнее всего тянет к нему на колени. И из-за того, что он это видит, Джемину особенно хреново. Неловко. Хорошо до дрожи под коленями, как только Джено одну из них сжимает ладонью.

\- Идём. Наедине мы тут надолго всё равно не останемся.

Но где-то, получается, смогут. Мысль об этом служит стимулом встать с кровати, вдохнуть спокойнее и в целом зажить дальше. Притом стимулом более серьёзным, чем даже спасение мира, и это точно расстройство психики. 

По идее, в отношениях ничего особенного нет. Как дружба, только с расширенными полномочиями. Проще всего с роботами, там и общаться толком не надо. Если робот не личный, то с ним даже видеться больше одного раза не требуется. Человек всё контролирует, исполняет свои желания, получает удовольствие. Вот только с Джено точно не получится так, как с роботами. Джемин плохо понимает, что с ними творится, и он однозначно хочет ещё. Когда доходит до двери – упрямо пытается открыть её не в ту сторону. Сгорает от стыда, когда Джено его поправляет. Накрывает ладонь своей и жмёт на ручку. Толкает. Приобнимая. И отходит на шаг вперёд, как ни в чём ни бывало. В этот момент Джемин его ненавидит. Как только Джено берёт его за руку – обожает. 

Джемину никогда не было так страшно. Живо. Контрастно и по-настоящему. Но Джено прав, если Джемин хоть немного на что-то не переключится, то у него нервная система перегорит не хуже нейросети под лазером. 

\- Коды твоего отца сейчас проверяет другой программист, - повествует Джено, ведя его по коридору, - и ещё пара алгоритмов, но их вирус обманет сам. С человеком сложнее. Есть вероятность того, что он проглядит вшитый кусок, но это всё-таки вряд ли.

\- Вы и его переманите на свою сторону? – предполагает Джемин, усиленно направляя мысли на эту важную и сложную тему. Не на то, как Джено поглаживает его костяшки подушечками пальцев. 

\- В случае с сорокалетним убеждённым сторонником даже не нынешней псевдодемократии, а диктатуры, вероятность успеха ещё меньше, чем с вирусом, - качает головой Джено. – Но мы ко всему готовились заранее. Это было сложно, конечно, но Марк проанализировал отчётность всего их отдела, темпы работы каждого из проверяющих, планы по обновлениям и новым продуктам, и, в общем, к нынешней дате должен был быть свободен только один человек. Он же тогда интересовался персонализированными гиноидами. Судя по всему, собирался заказать. Учитывая его достаток – самого лучшего, ну а лучших делают в Японии. Так что Тэён полетел в Японию, там он нашёл Юту, завербовал и устроил на завод младшим инженером. Следующие полгода мы все посменно держали с Ютой связь, потому что Юта никакой не инженер и в своей новой работе не понимал ничего. Но с нашей помощью он дорос до старшего инженера, дорвался до отдела с персонализованными андроидами и, когда поступил заказ, вшил в нужную голову нужный код.

Впереди наконец показывается главный зал. Он шире предыдущего, но, по большей части, пустой. Люди тут стоят вокруг огромного экрана, на котором изображена чья-то кухня. Выглядит как репортаж от первого лица. Голые руки заваривают кофе. Как уже догадывается Джемин – тому программисту.

\- Вы взломали его гиноида, - кивает он с восхищением.

\- Не совсем, - Джено подталкивает ближе к экрану. – Взломать их можно, компании оставляют лазейки, но это только с компьютеров либо самих компаний, либо правительства. До них добраться слишком сложно. В этого гиноида мы изначально заложили функцию подчинения лично нам. В данном случае, Донхёку.

Тот сидит на стуле в метре от экрана. Вертит в руках джойстик. Старомодный, такие уже вроде даже не выпускают, но Донхёк справляется проворно. Заставляет гиноида опустить чашку на тумбочку. Повернуть голову – судя по тому, как изображение прокручивается – и посмотреть на человека за столом. Тот включает свой мини-компьютер. На дисплее мигает окошко с просьбой ввести пароль. И гиноид банально пялится на клавиатуру. Пальцы человека по ней пробегают быстро, но какая разница, когда Донхёк победно поднимает джойстик вверх:

\- Я всё заснял!

\- Кофе не забудь, - осаждает его Марк. – Если он не заснёт, ничего не выйдет.

Донхёк кивает, шипя, что ему не нужны подсказки. Возвращается к чашке. Джемин наблюдает за тем, как гиноид что-то в неё подмешивает, и даже не спрашивает, откуда у гиноида в кармане подозрительный порошок. Не хочет показаться глупым. Роботов ведь отправляют за покупками, гулять с животными, банально берут на прогулки, и с таким уровнем управления что-то передать гиноиду должно было быть просто. А теперь гиноид подаёт чашку кофе своему хозяину. Донхёк заставляет робота поклониться плавным нажатием на рычаг. Человек отпивает из чашки. Джемин будто смотрит кино. В котором главный герой валится лицом на клавиатуру уже через пару минут.

\- Я сейчас отправлю ему про угрозу переутомления и рекомендацию взять отпуск, - сообщает Марк с экранчиком в руках. На нём мелькает эмблема медицинского сервиса. Джемин уже старается ничему не удивляться. Пока Донхёк, скурпулёзно нажимая на кнопки и рычажки, заставляет гиноида листать открытую страницу с кодом. Курсор он останавливает, видимо, уже на месте после вируса.

\- Последние часы перед кофе он будет помнить довольно смутно, - поясняет Джено, - так что, вероятно, решит, что часть программы уже проверил. На случай, если позже он начнёт перепроверять всё, рядом будет Донхёк, вернее, гиноид, и программиста он отвлечёт. Тот после секса всегда засыпает, так что программу гиноид успеет отправить как одобренную. Человек решит, что случайно отправил сам. Марк его сейчас предупредит о возможных проблемах с памятью из-за переработки. 

\- А он не забьёт тревогу? – с сомнением произносит Джемин.

\- Вряд ли.

\- У вас так много рассчитано на всякие «вероятно» и «вряд ли», - Джемин говорит тихо, чтобы никто из работающих случаем не оскорбился. – Это точно сработает?

Джено поворачивает к себе один стул. Указывает Джемину на другой, и от компании наблюдателей их отделяет ряд столов. А ещё – тема разговора.

\- Помнишь, что я говорил тебе про иллюзию свободного выбора? – Джено вскидывает брови, и становится ясно: сейчас будет лекция. Джемин воспринимает это как тренировку на слух и восприятие. Кивает. – В случае с твоей жизнью это было больше про контроль информации, но… Как бы то ни было, тебе может казаться, что человека невозможно просчитать. Мы же не роботы. Мы способны сомневаться, менять решения, действовать импульсивно и так далее. Однако постулат про свободную волю и непознаваемость души устарел ещё где-то в двадцатом веке. Человек изучен. Мы знаем, что состоим из генов, гормонов и нейронов, и что они подчиняются самым обычным законам физики и химии. Решения, которые являются итогом биохимических реакций, несвободны. На них можно грубо влиять лекарствами, генной инженерией или простыми электрическими импульсами. Если бы у нас был доступ к его нейросети, мы могли бы посылать в его мозг самые разные сигналы. Желание есть, спать, поднять руку или выброситься из окна. Он бы считал, что сам это делает. Ему ведь действительно этого бы хотелось. Но он не был бы свободен. К сожалению, к нейросети мы подключиться не можем. Управлять желаниями приходится косвенно. Но когда гиноид, представляющий собой воплощённую мечту этого мужчины, к нему пристанет, он не останется работать. Он не для этого его покупал. А после того, как он трахнет своего робота, он заснёт. И он неспособен подозревать робота в действиях против себя, потому что о подобном он никогда не слышал, а ломать свою картину мира не захочет. Человек свободен следовать своим желаниям, однако сами желания далеко не всегда выбирает он сам. Это – ключевое. Понимаешь?

\- Кажется, - Джемин поворачивает голову к экрану. Там гиноид сливает кофе в раковину. – Так получается, с нейросетью человеком можно управлять, как… как подопытной крысой?

\- Не только, - дополняет Джено. – Можно посылать импульсы в электроды, как я только что сказал. Можно полностью контролировать поведение, как было с Тэном. В теории, можно даже построить вокруг человека целую иллюзорную реальность, как в играх, но это слишком сложно. Да и незачем, когда других способов контроля полно.

\- Меня вы тоже так просчитывали? – прищуривается Джемин.

Джено не стесняется усмехнуться.

\- С тобой проще. Говорю же, безобидный. Правильный. Был, по крайней мере. Хотя сейчас, если прикинуть, как в твоём теле зашкаливают гормоны…. Твоё поведение даже ещё более предсказуемо.

Джемин прикрывает глаза, чтобы не закричать или не ударить что-нибудь.

\- Включая моё желание кинуть в тебя этим системным блоком? – уточняет он.

Джено подъезжает на стуле немного ближе. Так, чтобы спросить почти на ухо:

\- Разве это твоё главное желание? – и рассмеяться, коротко, почти по-доброму. Из-за этого даже разозлиться толком не получается. Только вытянуться на стуле, стараясь согнать с тела неуместную температуру. И сохранять спокойствие. О котором, к сожалению, приходится больше мечтать. 

\- Всё в порядке, - Джено хлопает его по плечу. – Ну, то есть, тебе семнадцать, ты никогда ничего толком не чувствовал, а сейчас всё и сразу. И я ни на чём не настаиваю, если что. И не издеваюсь, честно, просто… Ты так остро на всё реагируешь, что у меня удержаться не получается. 

Джемин тоже всё-таки не сдерживается. Бьёт Джено ладонью в грудь. Вернее, пытается. Руку перехватывают в сантиметре от футболки.

\- Вот ты и преодолел запрет на насилие, - поздравляет её обладатель. – Что дальше?

Если бы Джемин знал, было бы намного проще. Он вырывает руку из хватки. Слишком резко, потому что Джено почти сразу отпускает, и в итоге Джемин только бьёт самого себя. По инерции. 

\- А что обычно бывает дальше? – всё-таки Джемина с детства учили, что при сомнениях лучшее решение – спросить старшего (либо сеть, но вряд ли в ней найдётся руководство для отношений с такими людьми). 

Джено наклоняет голову. В уголках глаз начинает сквозить что-то тяжёлое. Знакомое, но не до конца.

\- Я бы предложил остаться наедине, если бы ты в тот раз всё-таки не отменил заказ на андроида и не сидел тут сейчас никем не тронутый, - Джено в очередной раз самым бесстыдным образом демонстрирует свои знания о чужой жизни. – Ну а так, думаю, стоит повзаимодействовать друг с другом побольше. Разговоры, поцелуи, всё такое. Не факт, что ты к чему-то ещё готов. Тем более – в не совсем адекватном состоянии.

Джемин чувствует себя так, словно его по техническим характеристикам оценивают. Злится снова. Из-за того, что Джено назвал неадекватным, тоже. Желание доказать, какой Джемин взрослый и сознательный, выливается в стремление опровергнуть вообще все чужие слова. И Джено, чёрт побери, это тоже предугадывает:

\- На сексуальные взаимодействия ты сейчас способен пойти ради того, чтобы что-то всем на свете доказать, но это плохая идея, - он говорит так невозмутимо, словно о погоде, и контраст снова выносит мозг. – И пользоваться этим тоже плохо, ну, морально-этически, да и психологически тебе потом может быть тяжело, так что сиди тут и успокаивайся. Договорились?

Джено включает компьютер, за которым сидит. 

\- Если хочешь, можешь во что-нибудь сыграть. Ты за столом Донхёка, у него там игр должно быть завались. 

Сам Донхёк тем временем руками гиноида сливает кофе в раковину. Ставит пустую чашку под локоть программиста.

До Джемина доходит, что он минут пятнадцать назад признался во влюблённости. И Джено, вслед за ним, тоже. Когда выделил строчки про гормоны. После обоюдного признания, в теории, должно было стать проще. Определённей. Джено поэтому влёгкую говорит о всяких сексуальных взаимодействиях. Он видит, что Джемин хочет, гормоны за него отвечают, что он согласен, а более возвышенных причин отказа нет как таковых. Добавить любопытство – и смесь получается адская. 

Джемин честно старается отвлекаться. Он наблюдает за тем, как Донхёк снова и снова прокручивает видео, на котором программист вводит пароль. Замедляет его и перепечатывает комбинацию себе. 

Джемин вспоминает, как сам вставлял в отцовский компьютер чёрную карту. 

Джемина вдруг прошивает одной неприятной несостыковкой.

\- Джено? – зовёт он, отвлекая его от чёрно-голубых строк кода. – На компьютере моего отца не было пароля. Он просто включился. И я всё сделал. И я сейчас подумал, что это как-то… странно? Не заботиться о безопасности, я имею в виду. На моего отца непохоже.

Джено хмурится. Пальцами по столу отстукивает рваный ритм.

\- Это был именно стационарный компьютер? – уточняет он. – Не переносной?

\- Стационарный.

Черты чужого лица смягчаются.

\- Тогда, возможно, твой отец просто рассчитывал на охранные системы самого дома. Внутри него опасности обычно не ожидают, - хоть и звучит так, словно Джено в чём-то ещё сомневается. – В любом случае, вирус на месте. Скоро проверяющий отправит его как утверждённый, и дальше его уже автоматически разошлют по нейросетям. Не думаю, что тут есть, о чём беспокоиться. 

Джемин кивает.

Он тоже хочет так думать, но опасения – нерациональные и лишние – продолжают колоть разум.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> эта глава могла бы быть больше, но тогда она получилась бы непропорционально огромной, так что эту я заканчиваю здесь
> 
> но очень важные события будут очень скоро
> 
> и да, тут есть паст!норены


	5. пять

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> этой главы не было бы без take it off кеши

Джено говорит, что беспокоиться не о чем, но сам на спокойного не очень похож. Он стучит пальцами по клавиатуре быстрее, чем обычно. Хмурится. Переговаривается о чём-то с Марком, и, кажется, отсутствие вообще любой защиты на компьютере господина На – не совсем нормально. Однако внешне всё идёт так, как надо. Вирус в программе. Проверяющий, очнувшись от кофе, выглядит растерянным, но тревогу не бьёт. Более того, обновление он исследует ровно с того места, на которое поставил курсор Донхёк. Всё идёт по плану. За этим следят. Несколько дней – и вирус отправится на тысячи нейросетей. Когда Джемин представляет весь масштаб, ему, мягко говоря, не по себе. Вот только большая часть времени уходит вовсе не на размышления о судьбах мира. 

Когда Джемин смотрит на Джено, тот выглядит таким серьёзным, словно ему сейчас ни до чего, кроме мира в целом, дела нет.

Когда Джемин вспоминает тот жар в поцелуях, он понимает, что это временно.

Джемину любопытно, интересно, нужно и хочется. А когда он возвращается к себе, в медпункт, на кровати всё ещё валяется дисплей. На сомнения уходит секунд двадцать. В итоге, исключительно на всякий случай, Джемин всё-таки за него берётся. Вместо гормонов и прочих расстройств он находит информацию про однополый секс (приходится уточнить, что с человеком, а не андроидом), и читает, через абзац прикрывая глаза и успокаивая дыхание. 

Джемин успевает закрыть вкладку до того, как Джено возвращается, но Джемин не привык удалять за собой историю. А Джено, прямо при нём, её проверяет – «я тебе верю, но остальные нет, и нужно же мне сделать вид, что я тоже объективный». 

Теперь сгореть хочется буквально, желательно – прямо здесь, пока Джено ещё не прочитал названия запросов. Однако выходит только покраснеть. Прибившись к стене и скомкав одеяло во что-то бесформенное. 

\- Главное, что ты не пытался ни с кем связаться, - констатирует Джено совершенно спокойно. Выключает дисплей и кивает на прощание. Уходит из комнаты, так ничего и не сделав, и это даже хуже, чем если бы сделал. Намного хуже. Потому что оставляет в голове место для фантазий, а усмирять фантазии куда сложнее, чем концентрировать внимание. 

Джемин ложится спать, однако просыпается он вовсе не спокойным утром, а посреди ночи, с липкими ладонями, сбившимся дыханием и сбивающими с толку обрывками сна. Там был Джено. Как в фантазиях. А у Джемина теперь в штанах тесно, непривычно, влажно, и что вообще с этим делать, Джемин представляет плохо. Раз он здесь один. Раньше все подобные проблемы успешно подавляла нейросеть. Поначалу Джемин лежит, упираясь в подушку затылком, и пытается досчитать до ста. Сбивается на девяти и воспоминании о чужих руках. Поверх своих. А лучше – сжимающих бока, и очень красивых, и хочется, чтобы от поцелуев снова сносило крышу, и Джемин – лишь бы не застонать – впивается в подушку зубами. Разбираться с проблемой в итоге приходится не мысленно, а делом. Руками. Джемин довольно быстро осваивается. Задыхаясь от жара и ощущений, очень нуждаясь в Джено и чувствуя себя до жути глупо. Хотя, когда старания наконец доводят до финала, этот финал вообще все мысли выбивает из головы. Пустота в голове – звенящая, приятная, но с течением времени всё более грустная. Потому что Джено наверняка где-то здесь. За парой стен. А Джемин оставлен на растерзание одиночеству. 

Он бродит по комнате в поисках салфеток, или полотенец, или чего-то подобного, чтобы утром было проще не вспоминать. Но в одном из ящиков находит всё, что, по статье, было нужно для подготовки ко всяким сексуальным взаимодействиям. Пялится, стараясь на место пустоты вернуть размышления. Логичные. По ним выходит, что Джемин в одиночестве долго не протянет. И, в принципе, почему бы не попытаться развести Джено на что-то большее, например, завтра. Джемин на многое готов. Ему плевать, как, главное – с кем (и чтобы побыстрее), так что до утра он успевает опробовать пару новых медицинских практик. 

Оно наверняка будет того стоить.

Жаль только, утром все вокруг носятся с серьёзными лицами, и по обрывкам фраз Джемин понимает: к ним скоро прибудет лидер. Тэён. Хотя Тэн чуть ли не прыгает от радости, когда ему сообщают про возвращение какого-то Ёнхо, а Тэиль громко обещает на этот раз «точно перепить» Джехёна.

Джемину очень интересно, чем вызван этот спор и чем закончился прошлый раз, но пялиться на Джено всё-таки интересней. Он на клавиатуре как на музыкальном инструменте играет. Вдохновённо и сосредоточенно. Только поглядывания на Тэна, Тэиля и прочих у него выходят недовольными.

\- Что-то не так? – любопытствует Джемин, придвигаясь поближе.

Джено пожимает плечами:

\- Тэн точно потащит всех в клуб. И нам тут, по идее, делать особо нечего, но… Праздновать всё равно не время. 

От слова «клуб» веет чем-то незнакомым, низким и немного пугающим. Джемин только раз в новостях видел репортаж о том, как в одном клубе сломалась проводка, системы автоматического тушения не сработали, и до прибытия пожарных погибло два десятка человек. Теперь Джемин понимает: негативные новости в общем доступе – это просто отпугивание от неподобающих занятий. Либо коммерческая уловка, чтобы люди вместо дешёвых клубов развлекались более дорогими способами. Джено упоминал, что даже программы про акул летом крутят не ради научно-познавательных целей, а ради того, чтобы люди вместо бесплатного пляжа шли в безопасные симуляции. 

\- Не думал, что вы отдыхаете в клубах, - произносит Джемин таким тоном, словно понимает, о чём идёт речь. 

Джено неопределённо ведёт плечом.

\- Если ты про интеллект, то эмоции он не особо перебивает, - в тоне проскальзывает усмешка. – А эмоции неплохо иногда сбрасывать. Это не у всех получается без стимуляции в виде, к примеру, алкоголя. Но я не любитель подобного. 

Джемин наклоняет голову. Посылает взгляд из-под чёлки, и Джено от одного только взгляда вздыхает.

\- Можешь пойти с ними, если хочешь.

Сказать – после фантазий, спасений и выделенных слов про гормоны – оказывается неожиданно просто:

\- Я хочу с тобой.

Джено дольше не отвечает. Сидит, закусив губу, и сминает край своего рукава. Лучше бы за одежду Джемина взялся, но тот молчит. Пока не получает непонятно к чему сказанное:

\- В твоей комнате, кстати, камера есть. 

Вслед за смущением накатывает злость. Как защитная реакция. Удар в плечо – тоже. И почти шипение:

\- Тебе обязательно постоянно за мной следить?

\- Ну, раз уж ты хочешь стать ближе… - тянет Джено, наслаждается видом чужого лица и смеётся: - Расслабься. Если хочешь, можем сходить. Но я не гарантирую, что мы куда-то далеко зайдём.

Джемин не уверен, про клуб это сейчас или не совсем про клуб, он в любом случае кивает. Разворачиваясь вместе со стулом, потому что слежка – это всё равно нечестно. Вгоняет в краску. В не очень приятные ощущения, а Джемину – раз уж он теперь столько всего чувствует – нужны приятные. 

\- Кстати, сигнал нашим подразделениям будет очень красивый, - сообщает Джено из-за спины. – Общаться по сетям нам нельзя, это безопасность, вживую – невозможно из-за расстояния, так что тут нужно было что-то, что увидят все и разом. Смотри, - и на этом моменте не глянуть через плечо у Джемина не получается. Прямо на карту звёздного неба, которую Джено перемещает на экран, - у нас на орбите летают несколько тысяч спутников, которые уничтожают космический мусор. В основном, хватают его и сбрасывают в атмосферу Земли. Там он сам по себе сжигается, мелькает в небе, и, в общем-то, всё. Но мы взломали спутники. По нажатию кнопки в атмосферу спикируют они сами.

\- Это не опасно? – вырывается из-под губ. Тысячи спутников, падающих на планету – это же почти как сценарий игры про конец света.

\- Нет, - Джено открывает другую картинку, с чертежами. – Они совсем небольшие. Сгорят ещё до того, как до нас долетят. Но видно их будет замечательно. Отовсюду. Говорю же, красиво.

Джемин кивает.

У Джемина плохо получается быть обиженным, и из-за этого тянет обидеться уже на себя самого. 

Разговоры вокруг вдруг оборачиваются тишиной. Джемин интуитивно чувствует, что стоит повернуть голову ко входу. Там, вниз по лестнице, спускаются двое. К высокому – наверное, самому высокому в зале – с улыбкой начинает выплывать Тэн. Впереди же, вероятно, шагает Тэён. С зелёными волосами, внимательным взглядом и острыми чертами лица. Джемину чуть-чуть не по себе становится. Однако зал наполняется приветственным шумом (более чем радостным), Тэн виснет на шее у высокого, Марк хлопает Тэёна по плечу, а Тэиль – Джемин от удивления чуть со стула не падает – им улыбается. 

Для Джемина никакой специальной встречи-собеседования никто не устраивает. Тэён в принципе больше внимания обращает не на него, а на Джено – грозит пальцем почти картинно и заявляет, что «нужно быть осторожнее». Джено в ответ выглядит довольным, как кот, и Джемин просто надеется улыбаться сегодня так же. В клубе. Или после. А Тэён громогласно заявляет, мол, «все проблемы в Японии решены» и «к старту мы готовы». Нужно только дождаться, когда Джехён закончит свои проверки в Америке и вернётся тоже. 

\- К концу недели мы устроим лучший конец света, - заканчивает Тэён. Прикрывает глаза, и заметно, что сказать эту фразу он мечтал не один год. 

Из-за отношения окружающих, из-за радости и торжества восприятие будущего и у Джемина немного меняется. Он концентрируется не на гибели тысяч, а на прекрасном будущем миллионов. Ну, и на ближайшем будущем. Этом вечере. Омрачает ситуацию только Джено, достающий из процессора маленький прозрачный чип. 

\- На случай, если что-то пойдёт не так, - говорит он, рукой подзывая Тэиля, - тут есть адрес другой базы и инструкции. Нас вряд ли возьмут живыми, но вот тебя – да. 

Джемин даже слышать о подобном не хочет. Но он заставляет себя быть рациональнее. Кивает. 

\- Нужно вживить ему куда-нибудь, где, наверное, не проверят, - просит Джено подошедшего техника. Тот переводит на Джемина и обычный глаз, и ярко-красный. А у того очень плохие мысли щекочут голову. Особенно – когда Тэиль, ни слова ни говоря, уходит к своему столу. Достаёт тёмно-синие тюбики. И подкручивает детали в одной из своих рук, чтобы выставить наружу тонкий, почти как скальпель, инструмент. Успокаивает лишь тот факт, что уединиться с Тэилем никто не просит. Сам Тэиль, встав уже перед Джемином, просит всего лишь открыть рот.

\- При беглом осмотре слизистые рта не смотрят, - поясняет он, цепляя чип на кончик скальпеля, - а при глубоком чип ничто не спасёт. Джено, смажь ему анестетиком. 

Металлические руки-инструменты Тэиля не самые подходящие для всяких мазей. Джемин понимает. Но ситуация всё равно кажется издевательством. Из-за того, как спокойно Джено выдавливает прозрачную жидкость на пальцы. Касается губ Джемина почти случайно, пока лезет глубже, но Джемина в ответ немного подбрасывает. И, в целом, хочется то ли сдохнуть, то ли воскреснуть, пока эти невероятно прекрасные пальцы мажут по щеке изнутри. А сам Джено при этом хладнокровный, как врач. 

Джемин очень плохой пациент. Не отказался бы побыть непослушным, но Тэиль выглядит по определению угрожающе. Хотя боли в итоге почти нет. Только пощипывание. Несмотря на то, что Джемину сейчас в слизистую впаивают кусочек кремния. 

Солёный привкус во рту Джено советует сплюнуть.

Джемин бы рад не вспоминать познания из вчерашней статьи, честно, но оно само упрямо так получается. 

Движение за отдых в честь возвращения лидера начинает, как Джено и предсказывал, Тэн. Лидер выглядит усталым, но не сопротивляющимся. Джено приходится потормошить. Джемину, Тэн их обходит за два стола. Но в итоге покинуть подвал соглашаются все. Подниматься вверх по лестнице уже как-то даже непривычно. А Тэиль, идущий последним, долго настраивает панель у двери.

\- Если кто-то не из нас попытается войти, то тут просто всё взорвёт, - шепчет на ухо Джено. – Если что, кстати, пароль – название проекта. Но тут ещё сканер сетчатки, так что тебе даже с паролем заходить пока нельзя.

Джемин кивает многозначительно. Пытаясь не подать виду о том, как его ведёт из-за такого шёпота. 

\- Те три буквы? – вспоминает он название якобы игры, которая привела его сюда. 

Джено кивает.

\- Неокультурные технологии, - он открывает перед Джемином дверь. – То есть мы. Объединим мир и поменяем его. Если, конечно, всё пройдёт так, как надо.

Судя по атмосфере из радости и воодушевления, тут один Джено всё ещё в чём-то сомневается.

Снаружи здание оказывается складом. Совершенно неприметным среди нескольких таких же. Серых на фоне пожухлой травы и бледного неба. Сейчас самое начало вечера, далеко не ночь, но Джено уверяет, мол, бояться здесь нечего. Тот факт, что они усаживаются в кузов грузовика, а не идут пешком – просто предосторожность. Везёт их Тэн, которого камеры банально не засекают. Когда он останавливается, снаружи уже сереет. Вокруг стоят многоэтажки не самого облагороженного вида. Только одна стена выглядит прилично. Даже красиво. Светящиеся узоры поверх пластика и ярко-зелёная вывеска.

\- Камеры здесь бьют, - сообщает Джено, притормаживая у неонового входа, - а внутри их в принципе нет. 

Звучит, как опасность. Вседозволенность. Тёмное пятно, в которое войдёшь – и обратно уже не выберешься. 

\- Если бы ты ехал тут на своём электрокаре, то он бы этот район обогнул по максимально далёкой траектории, - добавляет Джено с ухмылкой. – Такие, как этот, на навигаторах обозначаются криминализованными.

… и у Джемина вместо правильного желания уйти подальше внизу живота крутит желаниями вконец неправильными.

\- Может, зайдём уже? – кивает он на стену из тёмного пластика. Остальные же скрылись за ней. Это Джено схватил Джемина за руку и решил попредупреждать. 

Руку тянут ко входу.

\- Если запросишься уйти – помни, что это не я предложил. 

\- Ничего я не собираюсь просить, - а отношение, как к неразумному, по-прежнему бесит.

Джено срезает всю агрессию одной многозначительной фразой:

\- Не факт, что об уходе, но просить ты будешь. Спорим?

Джемин вспыхивает. Во всех смыслах. Позволяя тянуть себя дальше, по тёмному коридору, и озираясь вокруг. 

Пластик, огни, трёхмерные проекции с танцующими людьми и сами люди – тёмной массой – внизу. Джемин вглядывается, перевесившись через края ограждений. Музыка – незнакомая и агрессивная – бьёт не только по ушам, но, кажется, по всему телу. Разгоняет пульс быстрее. Но к толпе Джемина не особо тянет. Только к Джено. Который обхватывает его плечи и приближается губами к уху. Цепляет за мочку, прежде чем выдохнуть хриплое «нравится?», и Джемин кивает. Быстро. Цепляясь за ограждение сильнее. 

Чужие руки скользят по плечам, лопаткам и рёбрам, прежде чем сомкнуться на талии. 

Джемин не выдерживает уже от нескольких касаний, но ему даже не стыдно. В конце концов, это же Джено его до настолько взведённого состояния доводит. Джено, который при дымном освещении кажется почти нереальным. Словно совершенная модель из какой-нибудь игры с пометкой «для взрослых». Джемину ещё нельзя. Было бы, существуй он по-прежнему в идеальном мирке. Но здесь он живёт по-другому, по-настоящему, на грани, и он решается первым прижаться к чужим губам. Неаккуратно и несдержанно. Сначала вообще попадает скорее в подбородок, но ситуация быстро исправляется. Влажно, горячо, глубоко и тесно. Джемин не понимает, почему его отстраняют через жалкую минуту поцелуев. Однако атмосфера менее драйвовой от этого не становится. Улыбка на лице – от уха до уха, пьяная и счастливая, и Джемин кричит прямо в чужое ухо:

\- Никогда не чувствовал себя таким живым!

Джено кивает, усмехаясь по-доброму. Но за плечи вдруг разворачивает. Подталкивает в лопатки, и Джемин просто идёт, куда ведут. По коридору, в котором из освещения – только полоски неона на потолке. К широченному балкону. Внизу – всё та же толпа, однако здесь столики огорожены плотными шторами. Джено доводит до одного из таких. Задёргивает ткань, и это почти как комната. С парой диванчиков, приглушённой музыкой и до дрожи в коленях непривычными мыслями. 

\- По одной из версий, живым можно считать всё, что ест, дышит, растёт и размножается, - задумчиво произносит Джено, опускаясь на диван. – В таком случае, живым – притом бесконечно живым – считается даже огонь. Но я понимаю, о чём ты. 

Джемин не понимает, куда ему себя деть, и как-то стихийно выбирает лучший вариант. На тот же самый диванчик. Упирается в него локтём, интересуясь с самым намекающим видом:

\- А по другой из версий? – и вообще-то Джемин намекал на то, что сейчас не время для научных теорий, однако Джено отвечает невозмутимо:

\- По другой, живое – это любая химическая система, способная к дарвиновской эволюции. Компьютерные вирусы, кстати, идеально бы подошли, если бы не постулат про химическую природу. Так что, на мой взгляд…

\- Джено, - тянет Джемин, распластываясь по спинке дивана. – Может, ты потом создашь свою концепцию живого?

Джено цепляет его за подбородок парой пальцев. Поворачивает к себе, спрашивая тягуче:

\- И что же мне сейчас делать? – прекрасно зная ответ, но, видимо, ему интересно, как Джемин озвучит.

\- Меня. Живым, - в итоге выталкивает он из себя парой выдохов. – Нам же тут не помешают?

Джено качает головой. А затем наконец-то тянет к себе. Перехватывает затылок, совершенно беспощадно скользя по шее пальцами, и проводит своими губами поверх чужих. От одного уголка к другому. Растягивая момент и учащая дыхание. Захватывает нижнюю губу, касается языком, проникает глубже, и Джемин сам подаётся ближе. Вцепляется в чужие предплечья. Добавляет поцелуям давления. Нетерпения, которое изводит тело мурашками, и уже лезет к Джено на колени, но тот вдруг останавливает. Ладонью вниз по позвоночнику. Джемин замирает, чтобы прочувствовать касание полностью, а в следующий миг его опрокидывают на диван. Звук тяжёлого дыхания проезжается по разуму. Джено же переходит на шею, гладит кожу губами, прежде чем втянуть, после – слегка прикусить, и хорошо, что губы Джемина теперь свободны. Так все его выдохи крайне отчётливо слышны. А Джено целует прямо поверх артерии. Он точно чувствует, какой быстрый у Джемина пульс. И усугубляет ситуацию, когда залезает ладонями под его футболку. Опаляет кожу касаниями, под которые Джемин выгибается. Льнёт, надеясь получить больше, но получает колено, вклинивающееся между его ног. Раздвигает их, догадываясь, чего от него требуют. 

\- Согласен? – раздаётся где-то в районе шеи, и Джемина от одного только хриплого тона морально размазывает. Он кивает. Часто и много. Это ответ на вопрос, это просьба продолжить выцеловывать шею, это ещё один выход для эмоций внутри, но чего угодно вскоре становится недостаточно. Джено стягивает с него футболку. Вжимает в диван, давя на плечи, и Джемину неожиданно сильно нравится ощущение чужой силы. На него, Джемина, направленной. Он только рад выгинаться навстречу. Чтобы плотнее, жарче, и трение ткани о голую кожу выносило мозг. Хотя ткань ведь можно убрать. Точно. Джемин кидается расстёгивать чужую рубашку подрагивающими пальцами, а Джено, позволяя, упирает руки в диван. По обе стороны от головы Джемина. Контакт глаза в глаза словно замедляет происходящее. Или само время. Джемин не понимает, какого чёрта творится, как вообще нечто настолько необычное возможно в реальности, а не в симуляциях, но за продолжение он был бы готов отдать все свои деньги. Себя. Что, фактически, и делает, когда Джено наконец опускается его поцеловать. Снова в губы. Устраивая какой-то тактильный перегруз разуму, и, если бы у Джемина ещё была нейросеть, то она бы наверняка перегорела сейчас. Только не из-за лазеров и боли. Жгучее в крови – это не больно. Это мурашки, это насыщенно, плотно, ярко, и этого нужно больше. Равно как и кислорода, однако перестать задыхаться в ближайшее время Джемин даже не надеется. Он первый лезет руками к чужому поясу. Вот только Джено его руки тормозит. Поднимает их обратно и пригвождает к дивану. Сжимает кисти действительно крепко, но у Джемина, наверное, получилось бы пересилить. Просто драться за право снять штаны – это точно глупо и не к месту. Такие мысли в голове появляются исключительно из-за того, что драка была бы тоже неплохим тактильным контактом. Необходимым хронически. 

\- Думаю, я справлюсь с этим лучше, - усмехается Джено, и в Джемине опять нервные клетки отмирают. Он только цепляется за поцелуй, который оказывается до нечестного коротким. А затем (Джено ведь и вправду точно знает лучше) позволяет себя перевернуть. Поверхность дивана – идеально-гладкая. Успела нагреться от всего, что на ней происходит. И продолжается. Джемин выгибается, поднимая поясницу и позволяя чужим рукам расстегнуть джинсы. Джено снимает не только их, он и трусы по пути захватывает, однако вместо смущения Джемин чувствует одни только желания. Чтобы с ним сделали уже хоть что-нибудь. Руки так и тянутся делать то же, что и ночью, но Джемин только хватается ими за обивку. Упирается в неё лбом. Дышит тяжело и вздрагивает, когда снова чувствует на себе тяжесть чужого тела. Джено прижимается губами к шее под затылком. К впадинке между лопаток. Его пальцы тем временем скользят по позвоночнику. Они в чём-то липком. Джемин даже читал, в чём. И о том, что будет дальше – тоже, пусть даже теоретика и не особо помогает. Дыхание всё равно сбивается всё сильнее по мере того, как касания спускаются ниже. Останавливаются. 

\- Только не бойся, - шепчет Джено, и Джемин хочет ответить, мол, он не боится, он не такой нежный, и давай уже, но спустя пару секунд из горла вырывается только высокий и невнятный звук. И ладони сильнее сжимают гладкую обивку. Не из-за боли – её в принципе нет (пока что, по крайней мере). Просто сам факт того, что один из тех пальцев, на которые Джемин засматривался с самой первой встречи, сейчас, чёрт возьми, гладит его изнутри, скручивает нервную систему в нечто совершенно беспомощное.

Джено добавляет второй, и это всё ещё не больно. Дискомфортно, но не так, как предупреждала статья. Очень странно и непривычно, однако выгнуться – совсем немного – хочется. Потому что то, как стенки оглаживают, на самом деле нравится, и если чужие пальцы достанут глубже, то и ощущения станут сильнее. Чисто логически. Хотя способность думать очень быстро скатывается к нулю. Джено растягивает медленно, второй ладонью держа за поясницу, и просто лежать, чувствуя всё это, оказывается крайне сложно. Джемин не знает, что сказать, чтобы выразить. У него только мурашки стягивают кожу шеи. Жар волнами спускается по телу. Накрывает. Мешается с новыми ощущениями в настолько жгучий коктейль, что место нового выдоха занимает стон. Сдавленный. А Джено усмехается так, что Джемину слышно, и его опять хочется ударить. Ногой могло бы получиться, но Джемин слишком боится, что Джено вдруг перестанет. Джемин стискивает зубы. Гнётся – то ли сам, то ли рефлекторно – навстречу чужим движениям, но Джено давит на поясницу. Продолжая скользить внутри невыносимо аккуратно. Джемин сдвигает лопатки. Осознавая, как же сильно его трясёт. В следующий миг – подбрасывает. 

Джемин читал о том, у него есть какая-то суперчувствительная зона, но одно дело – буквы, и другое – когда пальцы проезжаются прямо поверх неё. И ещё раз. Так неторопливо, что Джемин, впервые в жизни, готов материться. В конце концов, сейчас за это никто не снимет десятые балла. Однако, стоит только открыть рот, как Джено добавляет к первым двум пальцам третий. Изначальный дискомфорт глушится удовольствием там, глубже, и из-под губ вырывается только:

\- Пожалуйста, - звучит почему-то так, словно Джемин на грани всхлипа. 

\- Терпи, - Джено то ли советует, то ли приказывает, и звучит это так мягко, что от Джемина вообще ни черта не остаётся. По крайней мере, от его самоконтроля (или даже самосознания) – точно. Только желания. И ощущение натянутой струны где-то в груди. Она реагирует на каждый вдох. Порваться готова с каждой новой волной мурашек. Джемин снова пытается хоть как-то податься навстречу, но Джено продолжает держать. Секунду, минуту, две, и сдерживать стоны больше не получается. Особенно – когда Джено быстрее двигает пальцами. Стонов становится мало. Всего – мало, и плавит до тихого «боже…» на сорванном выдохе. А Джено наклоняется к его шее. Чтобы прижаться губами и чтобы проговорить совершенно беспощадно:

\- Концепт бога давно бесполезен.

Джемин знает, чёрт побери. Ему бы лучше понять, как выжить прямо сейчас. Не захлебнуться чувствами, разбегающимися по телу. 

Если огонь – самое живое создание, то Джемин скоро будет готов поспорить. Вот только Джено вдруг полностью вынимает пальцы. Хлюпающий звук, который при этом раздаётся, заставляет красноту с щёк переползти уже и на шею. Но это ничто в сравнении с тем, как плохо становится без касаний. Нужно ещё сильнее. Однако дальше будут уже не пальцы, и Джемин всё ещё хочет сказать, что не боится, но врать Джено он не хочет. Поэтому – молчит. Вцепившись в диван и надеясь как-нибудь побыстрее перенестись в тот момент, когда они будут стонать в унисон и всё такое прочее. 

Пока Джемин здесь. Чувствует, как чужие ладони скользят от бёдер до плеч. Горячие. Как и всё тело, наваливающееся сверху. Особенно – губы, обхватывающие мочку уха. Джемину уже от самых незначительных касаний всё внутри переворачивает. Кроме с ума сводящего желания ближе. Оно напоминает о себе в каждым ударе пульса. 

Джено одной рукой перехватывает его за плечи и шею. Второй уходит ниже, и Джемину наконец никто не мешает выгнуться. Наоборот. Так удобнее, хоть и страшно, но Джемин старается надеяться на нечто до безумия приятное. 

Получается не совсем так. Джено входит медленно, прикусив Джемину кожу во впадинке между плечом и шеей, и теперь это болезненно. Правда болезненно, до чего-то крайне натянутого вместо стона, и Джемин лишь усердно старается дышать. Расслабленней. Так должно стать проще, и – уже со следующим толчком – становится. Тем более что попадает Джено точно туда, куда нужно. Жар с новой мощью скручивает нервы. Вынуждает вплотную вжиматься в чужое тело, и Джемину никогда – вообще никогда – так сильно не выжигало мысли. Он не думает в принципе, он весь низводится до новых толчков и стонов, и это настолько хорошо, как раньше быть ни за что бы не смогло. Джено двигается быстрее. Джено целует – в плечо, в шею, и рукой поворачивает голову. Находит губы, и стонать приходится уже в поцелуй. От них вибрации расходятся по телу. От других ощущений – тех, которые сильнее и прямо внутри – нечто всё более сорванное прорывается в голосе. Быстрее, резче, и трение сливается в одно сплошное удовольствие. Джемину им всё сознание прессует. Джено перехватывает крепче, переходит на совсем уж безжалостный темп, и надолго Джемина не хватает. Он почти кричит от того, сколько чувств через край, а после всё достигает явной критической отметки. Переходит за неё, и там, дальше, наслаждение выносит куда-то за пределы физического. Джемина ослепляет, глушит, скручивает в одну невыносимо приятную судорогу, и он не хочет даже пытаться это контролировать. Только задыхается до боли в лёгких. А стон из-за спины – низкий и бархатный – прошивает кожу новыми иголками.

Джено прислоняется лбом к чужому затылку. Дышит так, словно его минуту назад пытались утопить. Джемин тоже, но лёгкость в теле этому противоречит. Он выползает из-под Джено. Ненамного, только чтобы перевернуться и уткнуться ему в плечо. 

В общем-то, участие в геноциде – не такая уж и большая цена за подобное. Да вообще никакая. Джемин обвивает шею Джено трясущимися руками. Тянет к себе, к поцелую, и он – на контрасте – получается медленным. Приятным и тягучим. Но Джено считает нужным оторваться, чтобы сообщить:

\- Нас, кстати, внизу ждут, - и вытереть губы до безумия красивым жестом. 

Джемин прикрывает глаза, пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание. 

\- А если не дождутся, то поднимутся сюда, потому что столики, по идее, для всех заказаны. 

Это уже служит мотивацией для разумных и осознанных движений. Не дай бог тот же Тэн увидит Джемина в таком виде. Не отвяжется же потом со всякими нехорошими фразочками и хитрыми взглядами. 

Джемин кивает. Поднимаясь на локтях. Джено тем временем садится на диване. Протягивает Джемину его одежду простым и будничным жестом. Это неприятно напоминает, что для Джено всё не впервые. Такая мысль тут же вызывает вопросы про сравнение, но Джемин их давит. Это не должно быть важно. Он понимает. Одевается, потом – ждёт, когда Джено вернётся из туалетной комнаты, и для Джемина всё-таки очень странно. Спускаться по лестнице, как ни в чём ни бывало. Ну, почти. Ходить можно. К тому же Джено держит за талию, и Джемина пару раз так и подмывает якобы случайно упасть. Чтобы обхватили покрепче. Но это глупо.

Толпа при спуске к ней выглядит уже не тёмной массой. Наоборот – взгляд выхватывает яркую одежду, светящиеся браслеты и причёски самых невозможных цветов. 

На последней ступеньке Джено вдруг останавливается. Глядит на Джемина тем самым взглядом, от которого в животе крутит и обрывается, и припирает к стене.

\- Просто при других невежливо, - словно извиняется он, прежде чем вжаться в губы, и минутная неловкость наконец сходит на нет. Джемина целуют, любят, сжимают руками не в самых приличных местах, и всё остальное теряет значение. Помимо сожаления из-за того, как скоро близость заканчивается. Джено тянет искать остальных, а Джемин, поборов страх, ныряет за ним в толпу. Хватает за руку, чтобы не потеряться. Он никогда не был в местах с таким скоплением людей. Честно говоря, он бы уже вернулся на базу, но раз жизнь даёт шанс попробовать новое – Джемин решает пробовать. Стискивая чужую ладонь так, что Джено наверняка больно. Но он не жалуется. Он улыбается Джемину через плечо, и если от каждой такой улыбки в груди будет плавиться, то вряд ли Джемину осталось долго жить. 

Какой-то мужчина с фиолетовым узором на всё лицо толкает совершенно неожиданно. Случайно, судя по извинениям, но руку Джено Джемин уже выпустил. Всего на мгновение. А в следующее найти его уже не получается. Джемин скачет взглядом по людям вокруг, но белых волос не видно нигде. Бояться, в теории, нечего, однако сердце всё равно сжимает. Джено ведь не ушёл бы дальше, если бы почувствовал, что Джемин больше за него не держится. Но он ушёл. Либо его кто-то утащил, однако... 

Джемин вдруг ощущает, как его перехватывают незнакомые руки. Одна – закрывает рот, вторая – сжимает плечо, и испуг отдаётся в крови скачком адреналина. Джемин не успевает подумать о том, кто их нашёл и что делать дальше, он только дёргается, но попытки вырваться обрывает укол в плечо. Прошивающий резкой болью. Джемин успевает увидеть, как ладонь в чёрной перчатке вынимает иглу. Что-то вроде дротика. С эмблемой полиции на самом верху. Она поднимает в сознании куда больший страх. Но ещё Джемин чувствует, что тело наливается тяжестью. До тех пор, пока оно не рушится, а сознание словно выключают. Резко. Меньше, чем за несколько секунд.


	6. шесть

Пахнет лекарствами. Сильно до раздражения в носу и нестерпимого желания чихнуть. Джемин открывает глаза и пытается поднести руку к лицу, однако запястье во что-то упирается. Второе – тоже. Джемин дёргает обеими руками одновременно, чихает так, что его подбрасывает, а боль – жгучая и острая – режет от затылка до позвоночника. На глазах выступают слёзы. Сверху нависает белый потолок, который даёт ноль информации об окружающем месте, и Джемин переводит взгляд ниже. На свои руки. Привязанные к краям койки широкими лентами. Вместо одежды на теле – зелёная сорочка. Больничная. Не тюремная, кажется. Однако паника всё равно не отпускает. И один до жути важный вопрос прожигает мозг. Джено. Что с ним, где он…

\- Доброе утро, – голос из угла комнаты – не его. Он отцовский. К нему страшновато поворачивать голову, но так, наверное, лучше, чем если бы тут сидел полицейский.

Джемин сглатывает, стараясь не поддаться панике в первую же минуту после пробуждения.

– Скажи мне, что ты помнишь, кто ты такой. 

Странный вопрос. Очень странный. Страх мурашками ползёт по коже, но Джемин выговаривает своё имя. Возраст. Ещё раз дёргает руками, вопросительно поднимая брови, а отец выдыхает облегчённо:

\- Значит, с мозгом всё не так уж и плохо, - он подходит ближе, из бесплотного голоса вырастая в фигуру над кроватью. С непривычно заботливым выражением лица. – Медперсонал связал тебя на тот случай, если бы твою нервную систему фатально деформировали. Никто не мог гарантировать, что ты будешь способен за себя отвечать. Те люди… Хотя нет, не так. Для начала, скажи, как много ты помнишь?

Джемин прикрывает глаза. Пытаясь утихомирить дыхание и в целом оставаться спокойным, но получается плохо. Вспоминать – лучше. От иконки под именем «NCT» до клуба и иглы в плечо. Включая чип, вживлённый в щеку. Джемин пытается нащупать языком, однако чувствует только ровную поверхность. Не просто без чипа – даже без ранок. Которые остались бы, если бы его достали. Поэтому ответ звучит вопросом:

\- Я… помню всё? – растерянность уже самому Джемину здорово напоминает беспомощность.

Отец качает головой. Подзывает кого-то, и, судя по жужжанию, это робот подъезжает к койке. Останавливается рядом. Вместо головы у него экран, такие обычно для общения на расстоянии используют, но пока что дисплей высвечивает только улыбающийся смайлик. А руки Джемина всё ещё не освобождают. Он пытается пошевелить лодыжками, но те тоже скованы. 

\- Пожалуйста, выслушай спокойно и вдумчиво, - просит отец, опускаясь на край его койки. – Ты помнишь то, чего на самом деле не было. 

Тишина, повисающая в паузе – хуже любого крика из тех, что сейчас бьются в голове. Джемин не понимает. Не хочет понимать. Не верит, пусть даже отец объясняет:

\- В твою нейросеть вживили вирус, который, грубо говоря, подменил реальность на иллюзии. Я понял, что что-то не так, ещё когда ты разбил свои линзы, а у меня не получилось считать показатели твоего тела. И я хотел сразу же всё прекратить, но начальство приказало подождать. Им были интересны цели хакеров. С ними всё стало понятно, как только ты вписал вирус в код на моём компьютере, но в тот же день вскрылся ещё один факт, - отец морщится с сожалением. – Вирус задействовал так много ресурсов для удержания тебя в виртуальной реальности, что нейросеть начала разрушаться. Геолокация, контроль эмоций, дополнительная память и вычислительные мощности – всё выключалось одно за другим. Завершилось бы полным разрушением, и реальность ты бы тогда наконец увидел по-настоящему, но обернулось бы это слишком сильным шоком для психики. Мы успели вытащить тебя раньше. Преступников арестовали. Не знаю, как всё это видел ты, но они своим вирусом хотели просто обокрасть наиболее состоятельную часть населения и списать их деньги на свои счета. Тебя, вероятно, ещё допросят, но насчёт своей судьбы не переживай. Ты не осознавал, что делаешь, и все здесь это понимают.

Джемин жмурится. И, совсем немного, задыхается. От начала и до конца чужой речи слышать её не хочется. Первая мысль – нет. Вторая, третья и все последующие – тоже. Его жизнь не могла быть ложью. Джено не мог. До него Джемин в принципе вряд ли жил, и без него теперь, кажется, просто не сможет. 

\- Я покажу тебе, как они выглядят на самом деле, - заявляет отец, и Джемин надеется никогда не поднять веки. Однако он заставляет себя. Смотрит на экран и чувствует, как влага от глаз стекает вниз по вискам. Он впервые видит людей с дисплея. Несколько фотографий расположены в два ряда. Лица – взрослые, обозлённые (видимо, после поимки) и не самые приятные. Джемин не знает, кто это. Джемин уверен в том, что был знаком не с ними. Те, настоящие, сейчас где-то заперты. Джено говорил – их не возьмут живыми, но в это Джемин не верит тоже. 

\- Для тебя они, скорее всего, казались кем-то одного с тобой возраста, симпатичными, благородными и так далее. Но всё это была симуляция, понимаешь? – отец хлопает по плечу. – С тобой всё будет хорошо. Из твоего тела удалили остатки нейросети, но как только ты окрепнешь, мы купим тебе новую. И мне нельзя задерживаться, работы сейчас особенно много, но… Я рад, что ты в порядке.

Отец улыбается устало.

Джемин почти его убил.

Где-то, возможно, прямо сейчас пускают ток по телу Джено. Если ему не вкололи яда ещё в клубе. Если Джено вообще существовал, однако в этом не получается сомневаться. Джемин слишком ярко всё помнит. И да, Джено иногда казался идеальным и невозможным… Но его нельзя было бы подделать. Никакая программа не была бы способна так улыбаться. Ни один алгоритм не сводил бы с ума настолько сильно. Джемин не мог влюбиться в проекцию. Да и… зачем хакерам было бы приводить его к этому? Поиздеваться? 

Будь они преступниками, у них точно были бы дела поважнее.

Отец просто пытается сделать так, чтобы Джемин поверил в его ложь. Зачеркнул всё, что пережил, и вернулся назад, к правильному и чётко выверенному существованию. Когда в его тело вживят металл и кремний, все воспоминания о тех днях и вовсе могут подавить. Ради его же безопасности, и к чёрту такую безопасность. Джемину нужна правда. Он кивает, прощаясь, но на самом деле он не согласен ни с чем. 

Лежать, привязанным к кровати - хуже всего. Потому что фантазия рисует картины того, как Джено сейчас допрашивают, пытают или убивают. А Джемин ничего не может сделать. Временно. Как только он выберется хотя бы домой – он обязательно что-то придумает. Пусть он лишён всех дополнительных мощностей, он не генномодифицированный гений, он просто подросток, который умеет рисовать и не умеет сдерживать чувства – поэтому плачет – на всё плевать. Тут нет поводов останавливаться. 

Скоро в палату приходят люди в халатах. Джемину светят в глаза, задают вопросы и задачки на логику, отвязывают и просят пошевелить пальцами. Джемин почти в порядке. Джемина обещают отпустить домой через пару дней. А пока что даже дают дисплей – узнать, что произошло в мире, пока он был похищен (оказывается, это так квалифицировали), освоиться и развлечься. 

Джемин пытается создать Джено в приложении с идеальными патрнёрами.

Пластиковая копия выглядит до оскорбления ненатуральной. А при калибровке характера Джемин даже не знает толком, что выбрать. Джено спокойный, но в одном его взгляде порой было больше вспыльчивости, чем в самом опасном взрыве. Джено вежливый, но одна его усмешка действовала лучше любой унизительной речи. Холодный и заботливый. Умный. Необходимый настолько, что уже к вечеру Джемин на стенку готов лезть. А лучше – пробивать её и идти всех спасать. Как-нибудь.

Время в больнице проходит среди бесплодных попыток придумать план. И в самоубеждениях: всё было по-настоящему. Нужно только найти чип, который достали из его щеки. Слизистые, видимо, просто заживили за несколько часов. Джемин уже поискал, такие методы регенерации есть. Хоть и жутко дорогие. В больнице ему дают ещё и обезболивающее. Если вдруг Джемин был обманут, то он не отказался бы принимать его до конца жизни. Только доктор говорит, что при слишком долгом приёме таблеток возникнет обсузная боль. Хроническая и незаглушаемая. 

Джемин уже её чувствует.

Доктор с добрым, даже сочувственным, видом говорит, что против эмоциональных болей помогут электроды в мозгу. 

Джемин боится вживления нейросети, наверное, больше, чем смерти. 

Джемина отвозят домой через два дня. Там его встречает новый гиноид – с той же внешностью давно уже мёртвой женщины, но, видимо, с чуть более современной начинкой. А Джемин наконец понимает ту манию, из-за которой отец бесконечно штампует копии-заменители. Только у Джемина ещё есть шанс найти живого человека. По крайней мере, он надеется. До кошмаров и слёз в подушку. Однако ночи в больнице со всем их бездействием – позади. Сейчас Джемин здоровается с гиноидом за руку. Спрашивает, дома ли отец. Мягкий голос отвечает, что он работает, и Джемин улыбается:

\- Давай ты приготовишь ему кофе? – немалых усилий стоит не поморщиться из-за механической улыбки в ответ. – Он будет рад немного отдохнуть.

Гиноид кивает, уходя к кухне. 

Джемин заглядывает к отцу поздороваться, подтвердить, что он в порядке, и затаиться в соседней комнате. 

Когда гиноид зовёт из кухни, отец действительно не отказывается спуститься. Однако тех десяти минут, которые он обычно тратит на кофе, хватает лишь для беглого осмотра кабинета. На компьютере никаких файлов, намекающих на хакеров, не находится. Чипа нет ни в ящиках стола, ни в шкафах. Либо Джемин слишком лихорадочно всё передвигал и банально не заметил. В любом случае, задерживаться он не рискует. 

Джено, возможно, казнят сегодня вечером, но Джемин вынужден отложить все действия на завтра. Тогда везёт чуть больше. Отец уезжает. Сам этот факт о многом говорит. Вся его работа обычно проходит на дому, и если она переносится в здания с замками и секретностью, значит, работать приходится с чем-то секретным. В кабинете, как бы Джемин его ни перетряхивал, ничего такого не находится. В спальне (на всякий случай) тоже. Только на дне вазы-украшения поблёскивает нечто маленькое, похожее на чип, однако на ладонь вываливается лишь старая монетка. Вазу – от злости и бессилия – Джемин швыряет об пол. Сам сползает туда же. Вцепляется в волосы, силясь думать дальше, и чувствует себя самым бесполезным человеком в мире. Джено бы уже точно придумал, как его спасти. Или Марк, Тэён, Донхёк – да любой из их компании. 

Поэтому память выцепляет спасительное имя.

Джехён.

Джехён из их умной компании, его не было в клубе и он должен быть ещё на свободе. Где-то. Если Джемин найдёт, то вместе придумать план точно получится. И Джехён точно знает о его существовании, наверняка догадался, что его повезли лечиться, а не в тюрьму, и может тоже искать встречи. Значит, необходимо найти место, как-то связанное с проектом и известное им обоим. Однако базы наверняка уже обысканы полицией и охраняются ей же. 

Джемин решает начать с самого старта. Он поднимается. Вытирает глаза ладонью, берёт электрокар и задаёт адрес парка. На навигатор он теперь смотрит с недоверием. Если тот объезжает какие-то места, сопровождая повороты уведомлениями о ремонтах или криминализованности – значит, там произошло нечто, что правительство решило скрыть от тех глаз, от которых возможно. Остальные свидетели всё равно ничего не расскажут – сеть цензурируется. Любой, кто попытается сломать систему, не скроется из-за камер, навешанных через метр. Раньше Джемин их только приветствовал. Считал, мол, так должен относиться любой, кому нечего скрывать. Но дело тут даже не только в законопослушности. Джемин бы не хотел, чтобы кто-то видел их с Джено поцелуи. Тем более – клуб. Или чтобы кто-то читал их возможные переписки. Да даже наброски чужого лица, которые Джемин вырисовывал на дисплее. Это не относится к нелегальному, но это личное и не подлежит контролю. Однако просматривается в их стране всё. Джемину душно. Словно весь мир завёрнут в целлофан. 

Он шагает к тому месту, на котором когда-то его ждал Тэн. Если он реально существовал, то, наверное, из-за него их и нашли. После пропажи Джемина полиция могла поднять записи с камер, увидеть, что он уходил куда-то вместе со странным неопознаваемым парнем, и вбить его лицо в базу. А потом Тэн вёз их до клуба. В который быстро приехали стражи порядка. Всё сходится, однако сегодня на пластиковый забор никто не облокачивается. Прохожие идут мимо. 

Какой-то парень в оборванной одежде сидит на лавочке, и Джемин присматривается к нему скорее от безысходности. Но, увидев лицо, на рефлексах отшатывается назад. Лицо это – с воспалёнными язвами, красно-чёрными, на щеке, подбородке и шее. Джемин понятия не имеет, как называется такая болезнь, но в людном месте этому человеку точно находиться нельзя. 

Человек поднимает руку и манит Джемина к себе. 

Джемин отходит ещё на шаг дальше, однако пересекается с парнем взглядами. И взгляд этот – знакомый. Вернее, внимание в нём. Вдумчивость. У Джено постоянно мелькало нечто похожее. И у Тэёна. С остальными лабораторными. 

В теории, такие язвы могут помочь против камер. Если просто закрыть лицо или изрисовать его линиями, то они сразу посылают сигнал тревоги. Скрывать лицо нельзя. Но вот обезобразить его якобы из-за болезни – это выход. Джемин заставляет себя побороть брезгливость. Идёт к лавочке. Даже садится рядом. Парень всё это время не отрывает от него взгляда прищуренных глаз, и Джемин даже не удивляется, когда в качестве приветствия слышит собственное имя. Он только уточняет:

\- Джехён? – и после кивка из груди испаряется пара тонн тяжести.

Всё действительно было по-настоящему. 

Джемин улыбается впервые за все эти дни. Хотя Джехён выглядит сверхсерьёзным: 

\- Там есть лавочка, которую закрывают деревья, - кивает он вглубь парка.

Джемин понимает намёк. Более того, он понимает, почему Джехён приказывает им пойти раздельно. И в тени деревьев пытается оставаться спокойным. А не тормошить чужие плечи с вопросами о том, как же им всех вытащить. Джехён сам достаёт небольшой дисплэй, скатанный в трубочку. Разворачивает и выводит на экран карту.

\- Наших держат здесь, - тыкает он в здание, отмеченное красной точкой. – Там биометрические замки и нужно знать коды доступа. 

Джемин кивает. С таким лицом, словно понимает, как они решат эту проблему. Пытается предположить:

\- У моего отца они есть?

\- Именно, - кивает Джехён. Руками в чёрных перчатках лезет в рюкзак: - Отпечаток пальца ты сможешь снять даже с кружки. Сфотографировать сетчатку сложнее, но я могу налепить мини-камеру тебе, например, на лоб, загримируешь её, и объектив будет выглядеть чёрной точкой. Поднесёшь вплотную к его лицу, и он просканирует. 

\- А отец не заметит? – при сканировании глаза его обычно нехило обдаёт светом.

\- Заметит, - кивает Джехён. – Поэтому, как только так сразу, я подойду со спины и усыплю его. Иначе сигнал тревоги он подаст секунд за пятнадцать, как только сообразит, что к чему.

\- Ага, - кивает Джемин.

Джемин снова вспоминает о том, что, как только он спасёт Джено – умрут тысячи. И его отец – среди них. Можно было бы сломать его нейросеть заранее, но вряд ли кто-то ещё будет за. Отец – не просто один из, он ведущий программист, он лично разрабатывал те алгоритмы, которые теперь не дают людям выбирать их будущее. 

Отец действует по логике.

Джемин старается также. 

\- А коды? – уточняет он.

\- Тут сложнее, но решаемо - из кармана Джехён достаёт сразу два пакетика с камерами. Размером они в половину ногтя. – Нацепишь незаметно на его одежду – и мы сможем подсмотреть, как он проходит через двери.

Получается, целиком план займёт меньше дня.

\- Они точно живы? – тянет Джемин с надеждой. Принимает камеры и сжимает в руках.

Джехён пожимает плечами.

\- Скорее всего. Насчёт ментального состояния я не уверен, но вот физически – живы наверняка. 

Звучит вроде бы неплохо. 

Могло бы быть хуже, если бы Джемин сообразил прийти сюда только, например, через неделю. Или если бы сам решил проследить за отцом, вызвал бы подозрения и ничего не сумел бы сделать.

\- Я приду к вам в дом завтра вечером, - предупреждает Джехён, поднимаясь с лавочки. – Если будут проблемы с кодами доступа – просто скажешь мне об этом с порога, и подождём ещё.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Джемин. Джехён разворачивается, а Джемина вдруг ударяет в затылок очень плохим осознанием. Существование Джехёна ведь ничего ещё не доказывает. И не факт, что Джехён – настоящее имя. Джемин вообще первым так его назвал, тут нужно было всего лишь подстроиться. Человек, уходящий вперёд по тропинке, может быть одним из преступников. Получается тогда, что Джемина опять используют. Обманывают. Он освободит тех незнакомцев с фото, и они ограбят кучу людей. А Джемина тогда вряд ли отмажут. 

Он облокачивается о лавочку спиной. Упирается в неё затылком и сжимает руки в кулаки. Контролируя эмоции, захватывающие тело дрожью.

Он уже знает, что попытается. 

Если влюблённость – психическое расстройство, то у него и ещё какие-нибудь наверняка диагностируют. И, может, это его оправдает. Либо он освободит настоящего живого Джено, и им двоим никакие оправдания нужны уже не будут. 

На камерах помечено, какая – для слежки, а какая – для сетчатки. Первую из них Джемин цепляет ночью. На передний карман куртки, в которой отец обычно уезжает. Следующий день исключением не становится. А на экранчике, который шёл в комплекте с камерой, отображается и руль машины, и асфальт, и – в самом углу экрана – цифровое табло на дверях. Первой, второй, лифт. Отцовские пальцы нажимают быстро, однако замедлить видео – не проблема. 

Вечером – сразу после того, как отец садится в свою машину – в дверь звонит Джехён. Джемин впускает его, показывает большие пальцы и без лишних слов прячет в соседней комнате. Сам же остаётся в коридоре. С уже готовой (и почти полностью замазанной) камерой на лбу. 

Впервые в жизни Джемин встречает отца объятиями. После них – наклоняет голову так, чтобы объектив уставился прямо в чужой глаз. И сканер запускается. Полоской света, которая пробегается сверху вниз. Отец жмурится, повышая голос:

\- Что эт… - прерывает его хлопок. Тихий. Иголка в его шее напоминает ту, которая недавно усыпила Джемина. Только воткнул её Джехён, совершенно бесшумно подошедший со спины. Он даже придерживает мужчину за плечи, пока тот оседает на пол. Хотя это вряд ли из-за милосердия. Пробей он себе голову слишком сильным ударом о пол – и сюда автоматически приехала бы скорая.

Скоро будет не к кому приезжать. Джемину будет некуда возвращаться. Но он помнит, что Джено говорил про лучшее будущее. Он всё ещё ему верит. Куда сложнее поверить в то, чем именно он сейчас занимается, однако Джемин действительно садится рядом с непонятно каким человеком. Наблюдает за тем, как он перебрасывает данные с камеры на какой-то приборчик. Тот строит трёхмерную модель глаза, и выглядит это немного страшно. Глаз, висящий в воздухе. Но он должен им помочь. Как и плёночка с отпечатком, которую Джехён лепит к другому приборчику. Получает объёмный рисунок с подушечкой пальца. Кивает удовлетворённо и показывает на выход:

\- Едем.

Всего одно слово. 

Джемин представить боится, сколько у него будет последствий.


	7. семь

Джемину никогда не было настолько страшно. Чтобы в любой встречной машине виделись полицейские, чтобы каждый (слишком) громкий вздох Джехёна воспринимался как «боже, случилось нечто ужасное», чтобы голос трясся, и приказать электрокару завестись с первого раза не получалось. Даже когда Джено надевал наручники, так плохо не было. Тогда Джемин боялся только за себя. Сейчас от исхода ночи зависят жизни многих других людей. Жизнь Джено. Из-за этого в тысячу раз тяжелее соображать, но эта же ответственность придаёт сил. Решимости и злости, потому что ни один чёртов алгоритм не вправе определять его судьбу за него самого. Однако с мыслительными процессами не всё сейчас в порядке. Хорошо, что рядом есть Джехён (и они, Джемин очень надеется, на одной стороне). 

Джехён диктует, куда ехать, возится со своими приборами и выглядит, как человек, который знает, что делает. Спокойно и сосредоточенно. Учитывая, что речь идёт о взломе государственного научного центра…

Джемин представить боится, что им уже пришлось пережить. Всем им. И тем, кого породили эксперименты, и тем, кто стал их жертвой. Не только Чону. Модификации того же Тэиля выглядели не особо законными. Далеко не факт, что перед тем, как разрезать и перепаять железом, кто-то его спросил. Тем более никто не спрашивал Тэна. Не дал выбора тем детям, которым достался яд.

Джемин не имеет права жить в стороне, зная всё это.

Джемин всё ещё считает это правдой. 

Транспорт тормозит у входа в небоскрёб, щедро подсвеченный голубым. 

\- Главное – не мешай мне, - бросает Джехён, открывая дверь электрокара.

Джемин кивает, хоть на него и не смотрят. Запинается о бордюр, когда ступает на асфальт. Спешит за Джехёном, и малейшее дуновение ветра воспринимается как источник опасности. Словно вот-вот схватят за руки, сунут кляп в рот или дротик воткнут в плечо. А дальше – уже не больница, а застенки с роботами-палачами. 

Они, наверное, идут как раз туда.

Вход в здание – две стальные двери. Экранчик сбоку – вместо замка. Если сделать что-то не так, то конец настанет уже сейчас, но Джемин усиленно пытается думать о лучшем финале. Он ёжится от ночного холода и растирает плечи. Наблюдает за тем, как Джехён достаёт из рюкзака свои самодельные приборы. Их он передаёт Джемину с одной задачей: не уронить. Сам тем временем вводит код. Для открытия первых дверей этого достаточно. За ними небольшой холл встречает гудением техники. 

\- Так просто? – выдыхает Джемин на грани слышимости.

\- Пока никто не посмотрит на картинки с камер, - усмехается Джехён, накидывая капюшон. – Так что до лифтов предлагаю добежать.

Огонёк с номером первого этажа горит с другой стороны холла, и Джехёну совсем не нужно ничего повторять. Джемин вместе с ним несётся к раздвигающимся дверям. Жутко громко, но робот-консультант только провожает людей пустым взглядом. А у систем безопасности пока нет причин беспокоиться. Стальной лифт плавно спускает их на десяток уровней вниз. Выпускает в коридор с рядом пронумерованных дверей. Здесь всё белое. 

\- На плане жилые отсеки находились слева, - Джехён вытягивает руку. – Инструменты лучше отдай сейчас.

Джемин только рад избавиться от ответственного груза. Ему и дышать сейчас сложновато, не то что удерживать приборы в руках. Сильнее всего мешает даже не страх быть пойманными. А страх того, что спасать уже некого. И вместо жилых отсеков нужно прочёсывать какие-то другие. С холодильниками или печами. 

В силах Джемина только бежать, ударяя в пол резиновыми подошвами. Пока двери не сменяются более массивными. С замками-экранчиками. Джехён наклоняется над первым из них, а Джемин замирает за его спиной. Сжимает ладони до боли от впившихся в кожу ногтей. Биение сердца наращивает темп вместе со страхами. На то, чтобы поднести к сканеру фальшивый глаз и приложить якобы отпечаток пальца, уходит не больше десяти секунд. Однако кошмаров в голове проносится сотня. С трупами, с сошедшими с ума, да и просто с пустыми комнатами. Пока дверь отплывает в сторону, к ним добавляются ещё. Джемину безо всяких пыток и препаратов плохеет до уровня не совсем адекватного. А помещение перед собой он в первые мгновения видит, но не осознаёт. Обитые мягким стены. Ненавистный белый. Силуэт, сидящий в углу. Головой в колени. В больничной сорочке и со скованными пластиком руками. 

\- Донхёк? – узнаёт Джехён, даже не видя лица. 

Когда Донхёк его поднимает, распознать его, на самом деле, не становится проще. Он худее, чем был. Бледнее. С покрасневшими и незнакомыми, невозможно усталыми глазами. Однако при виде Джехёна на их дне что-то загорается. И Донхёк начинает вставать. Осторожно, упираясь в стену ладонями, так что Джемин без лишних подсказок бросается на помощь. Донхёк опирается уже на его локти. Кивает. Улыбается, выговаривая:

\- Если это сейчас опять симуляция… - он сглатывает и проводит языком по сухим губам, - надеюсь, меня в конце просто прикончат. 

\- Не симуляция, - качает головой Джехён. – Вы все здесь?

\- Соседние комнаты, - голос больше похож на шелест.

Джемину страшно, но Донхёк живой. Шагает почти что сам. И Джемину очень неловко его оставлять (поэтому и ведёт к выходу максимально аккуратно), просто из-за Джено нетерпения внутри через край. Донхёк, к счастью, понимает. Сползает вниз по ближайшей стене и машет рукой в сторону следующей камеры. Джехён открывает их по очереди. 

Джемин ждёт радости, шока, всплеска в груди, однако при виде Джено всё в ней разом обмирает. 

Джено тоже немного другой. Осунувшийся, измученный, и, кажется, спавший минуту назад. Сейчас он пялится в открытый проход с удивлением на лице. Лёжа на полу. И поднимая постепенно взгляд на Джемина. 

Он падает перед Джено до того, как тот доходит до лица. Обнимает. Стискивает чужие плечи, наваливаясь на Джено всем телом, и Джемину и самому сложно поверить. Но с Джено тут были какие-то новые эксперименты. Джено точно сложнее, и поэтому он шепчет:

\- Настоящий?

\- Живой, - улыбается Джемин, целуя его в щеку. – Как огонь. 

Симуляция такого бы не сказала. Джено знает. Упирается затылком в пол и вдыхает полной грудью. Перед тем, как рассмеяться. Тихо. Счастливо настолько, что Джемину не верится – неужели он реально может быть причиной такой улыбки? Однако затем его сгребают в охапку (наручники Джено не мешают, он их просто перекидывает через чужое тело), и места сомнениям не остаётся. Только поцелую за ухом. Шёпоту – «рад тебя видеть» - и потом вдруг «но тебе не надо было приходить».

\- Почему это? – Джемин выворачивается, чтобы нависнуть над Джено и упереться в него требовательным взглядом.

\- Тебя могут здесь убить, - отвечает тот, прикрывая глаза. – О чём ты вообще думал?

Ответ здесь один. Всегда будет один, и Джемин никогда за него не извинится. 

\- О тебе.

Лицо Джено опять освещает улыбка. У Джемина от неё тепло разливается по венам. Становится хорошо. Они заперты под землёй, а сверху, возможно, уже спускаются роботы-охранники (которые в таких местах стреляют на поражение), но Джемин не жалеет. Каждая секунда, которую он провёл с Джено, того стоила. Каждое его слово. Взгляд. Поцелуй. Джемину давят на лопатки, опуская ниже, и сейчас точно был бы ещё один, однако в камеру врывается голос Джехёна:

\- Отдел программирования – четырнадцатый этаж.

Джено вздыхает, долю секунды тратя на переключение между темами.

\- Вещдоки приносили из триста седьмой комнаты, - сообщает он, отпуская Джемина. – Там должен быть микрочип с программами. Если успеем, то сможем разослать прямо из этого здания.

Марк (Донхёк теперь виснет на нём) стучит Джехёну по плечу:

\- Открой ещё одну комнату, - и показывает куда-то, куда Джемину не видно. – Там Джисон. Он из третьего поколения, но вроде адекватный.

Про третье Донён говорил, что их конструировали для военных целей.

К слову, самого Донёна здесь нет. Никого нет, кроме генномодифицированных. В случае с ними учёные, видимо, не устояли перед шансом изучить повзрослевших подопытных. Остальные… Остальных – Джемин решает считать так – увезли в какую-нибудь тюрьму. И вытащить их тоже можно. Пока что он ведёт Джено к выходу. Сжимая прохладную кожу сквозь ткань. Джено нужно согреть, но это, конечно, потом. Всё потом. Сейчас у них что-то вроде спасения мира.

Джисон уже стоит в коридоре. Он высокий, худощавый и не особенно примечательный. Однако наручники на нём – стальные, а не пластиковые. И на ногах есть. А взгляд скользит по людям цепко и раза в три подвижнее обычного.

Джемину на радостях уже кажется, что они сейчас всей компанией без проблем поднимутся выше, однако жизнь вносит свои коррективы. Звуком металлических шагов, близящихся из-за угла. Совсем как в игре. В самом начале. И здоровья опять только на один выстрел. Однако оружия нет совсем, и в руку Джено Джемин вцепляется уже не от радости. Это рефлекс – цепляться за что-то, когда ситуация катится к чертям. Хотя Джехён достаёт из своего рюкзака бластер. Один маленький бластер против охранного отряда. 

\- Ты серьёзно? – вдвойне измученно стонет Донхёк. Джехён огрызается раздражённым «я думал, что мы успеем», и «там ещё гранаты есть». 

\- Не надо гранаты, - вдруг тихо просит Джисон. – Просто дайте мне оружие и уходите. 

На него устремляется удивлённый взгляд со стороны каждого, кто стоит в коридоре. Потому что звучит фраза как чёртово самопожертвование, и они явно не настолько хорошо знакомы. Однако Джехён без вопросов отдаёт бластер. Шаги роботов вот-вот дойдут до поворота сюда, и Джено тянет Джемина в сторону. За дверь своей бывшей камеры. Закрывает её так, что остаётся лишь небольшая щель для обзора, и прикладывает палец к губам Джемина. Хотя тот и сам старается не дышать. Роботы наконец показываются. Семеро. Против Джисона, который меньше всего похож на сурового воина. Ребёнок в наручниках, не больше. Металлический голос требует от него сдаться. Джисон в ответ улыбается. Поднимает бластер, а дальше всё происходит слишком быстро для обычного человеческого мозга. Джисон стреляет, по нему стреляют в ответ, однако изворачивается он так, что один заряд разбивает наручники на его руках, а второй – на ногах. Оставшиеся заряды летят мимо. Прожигают стены с шипением, от которого становится максимально не по себе. Роботы не дают передышки, но и Джисон ни на секунду не прекращает двигаться. Нечеловечески быстро. Он перескакивает от одной стены к другой, успевает стрелять (уже минус два робота с оплавленными головами), отступает за угол – и приманка срабатывает. Роботы уходят за ним. И, после увиденного, Джемин не поставил бы на охранников. 

\- Бежим, - шепчет Джено. 

Дверь они открывают одновременно с камерами напротив. 

Добежать успевают до комнаты с цифрами «307». Джехён успевает её взломать, а Марк – откопать ящичек, в который сложили их чипы и приборы. Однако после по ушам ударяет сирена. Свет под потолком мигает. Из белого – в красный. И остаётся красным, пугающим и не значащим ничего хорошего. Джемин не сказал бы определённей, но Марк знает сигналы тревоги лучше него. Он успевает пнуть ящик так, что тот по полу выскальзывает в коридор. Затем на пол опускается металлическая пластина. Поверх каждой из дверей в коридоре. 

\- Заберём его потом, - Тэён за долю секунды определяется с приоритетами. – Джехён, ты же взял с собой взрывчатку?

\- На несколько дверей хватит.

\- Лестница должна быть справа, - кивает Тэён. – Донхёк, ты уверен, что поднимешься на шестнадцать этажей?

Донхёк отнюдь не уверенно мотает головой. 

\- Значит, лучше сразу останься здесь, - Тэён, правда, и сам не выглядит полным сил, но зато воли во взгляде у него столько, что он и без ног однозначно дополз бы до нужного отдела. Джено – тоже. Он опускается перед ящиком и сосредоточенно достаёт из него один чип за другим. До тех пор, пока не находит очень маленький – тот, который вживлял в щеку – и хватает Джемина за руку. Они снова кидаются бежать. До металлического прямоугольника, за которым должен быть выход на лестницы. Джехён приклеивает к нему маленький белый пакетик. Нажимает пару кнопок на проводах, которые с него свисают. Приказывает отойти и закрыть уши. Однако звук взрыва всё равно оглушает на пару секунд. И оставляет после себя оплавленную дыру с метр в высоту. Один за другим, они перебираются через неё на лестницу. Дальше наступают минуты самого тяжёлого бега за всю жизнь Джемина. Сначала – просто из-за бесконечных ступенек. Затем – из-за того, что снизу по ним поднимаются роботы. Притом поднимаются быстрее, чем получается у людей. Джехён поэтому на бегу роется в своём рюкзаке. Действительно вытаскивая настоящую, чёрт возьми, гранату. А Тэён кидает её через перила и пригибается, накрывая уши ладонями. Джемин едва успевает последовать его примеру. 

После волны из жара, которой обдаёт с лестницы ниже, их уже никто не преследует. До самого четырнадцатого этажа. Там они без проблем добегают до нужного кабинета, Джехён подрывает вход, Джено бежит между рядов с экранами, но из коридора слышны уже не роботы. Слышны человеческие голоса. 

\- Он успеет, - заявляет Джехён, наблюдающий за тем, как Джено бегает пальцами по дисплею самого большого из компьютеров. Тэён отвечает, усмехаясь:

\- Я бы поспорил, но в случае выигрыша у меня всё равно не получилось бы что-то с тебя взять. 

В случае такого выигрыша их всех возьмут под арест. Или уже в принципе не возьмут живыми. Джемин на месте учёных прекратил бы рисковать. 

Он отходит к Джено. Не отвлекает, просто встаёт у него за спиной и оттягивает рукава своей кофты ближе к ладоням. Сцепляет руки на груди. Ждёт, выпрямив брови и почти не дыша, так как из коридора слышатся выстрелы, граната, снова выстрелы, а Джено аккуратно подключает чип к полупрозрачному процессору. Можно видеть, как внутри него работают сети и механизмы. Как по экрану скользят строки и числа. Джено ориентируется в них лучше, чем Джемин в своей обычной жизни. Бегает пальцами по цифрам и буквам. Заканчивает с одним из окон – позволяет себе даже вздохнуть, на мгновение склонив голову – однако люди из коридора всё ещё пытаются прорваться сюда. Тэён перекрикивается с ними. Джехён мотает взрывчатку в клубок и отправляет её вместо гранаты. Вероятно, это было последним оружием. Дальше всё у Джено в руках. А за окном – огромным панорамным окном – по чёрному небу вниз спускаются горящие точки. Спутники. Знак всей планете о том, что пора вступать в новую эру. 

Джено особенно сильно нажимает на одну из кнопок. Бьёт по ней указательным пальцем, так выразительно, словно берёт последний аккорд в целой симфонии, и остальные звуки прекращаются. Из коридора никто больше не требует сложить оружие. Не стреляет. Там… Там умирают, и Джемин слышит, как падают тела. Или ему уже кажется из-за перенапряжения. Джено упирается руками в прозрачный стол. Склоняет голову, тяжело дыша, и, кажется, это всё. Погоня закончилась. Старый мир – тоже.

\- Что… Что дальше? – спрашивает Джемин у подошедшего Тэёна. Джехён тем временем складывает в рюкзак разбросанные вещи. Так буднично, словно после пикника собирается. – Вы придумаете алгоритмы, в которых не будет такой цензуры?

\- Мы не будем придумывать алгоритмы, - Тэён качает головой. Подходит ближе к окну, за которым небо расцветает огненными росчерками. – Любая система искусственного интеллекта – копия того, кто его создаёт. Как минимум, копия его моральных ценностей и установок. Того, что в него вкладывают в качестве критериев морали. Алгоритм – это чьё-то мнение, а я не могу гарантировать, что по моим правилам должен жить весь мир. Поэтому можно было бы сделать интеллект самообучающимся, и потом отправить его регулировать нашу жизнь, но от такого подхода отказались ещё в середине века. Подобные системы впитывают самые распространённые шаблоны, а не самые полезные или самые справедливые. Без присмотра они становятся всё более грубыми, клишированными и вместо того, чтобы, например, искать среди постов следы преступлений, они начинают искать фотографии котиков. А если мы вобьём необходимость искать преступления, контролировать информацию и передавать её полиции, то получим ровно то, что только что уничтожили. 

… но ведь совсем без подобных механизмов жизнь скатится куда-то вниз. Джемин не готов снова обменивать свободу на безопасность, однако как-то половинчато, справедливо, менее тоталитарно, необходимость в подобном всё равно остаётся.

\- Смотри, - выдыхает Джено, поднимая наконец голову. – Основная проблема человеческого общества уже несколько тысячелетий заключается в изначальном отсутствии выбора. Ты родился в Корее, и ты с рождения обязан следовать всем корейским законам. Хотя ты на них не соглашался, ты их не выбирал и ничего не подписывал. Люди, несогласные с законами, в итоге закономерно их нарушают. Мы ничего не могли с этим сделать раньше, но теперь…

Джено прерывается, чтобы сесть на стол. Самый важный стол во всей стране. Компьютер, который на нём стоит, только что разослал тысячам людей смертельное обновление. А Джено теперь размещается на нём поудобнее. Объясняет Джемину на пальцах:

\- Законы и их обязательность были необходимы, когда люди не могли друг без друга выжить. Сейчас человеческое общество не так нуждается в централизации. Существуют технологии, которые позволяют людям жить автономно, просто эти технологии задавили ещё при их появлении. Есть принтеры, которые могут печатать вещи. От искусственных сердец до огромных домов. Есть бактерии, которые перерабатывают одни вещества в другие. Очень легко выстроить системы, в которых люди будут жить без какой-либо помощи со стороны государства. Сферы, которые останутся общими – это медицина, наука, образовательные и космические проекты. Всё, где нужно много средств и много людей. И тут всё тоже просто. Если ты согласен жить по общим законам и отчислять средства на общие проекты, то ты и сам пользуешься их результатами. Если нет – то ты волен придумать свои правила, отселиться куда-нибудь подальше и жить с компанией единомышленников. Общество не нужно искусственно держать вместе. Не нужна цензура, запрет идей и прочий тоталитаризм.

\- А войны? – выгибает бровь Джемин. Не скрывая, мягко говоря, сомнения в возможности мирного сосуществования всех этих общин.

\- Войны – это крайне неразумное явление, - отвечает Тэён. – Которое и в голову не придёт людям вроде меня или Джено. Генетические модификации, повышающие уровень интеллекта, станут базовыми для всех новорожденных. Они, когда вырастут, и достроят что-то лучшее. Наша задача – подготовить почву. Расчистить путь. Вырастить это поколение и не дать, в ближайшие лет двадцать, снова сковать людей по рукам и ногам.

\- А ещё нужно разблокировать тут двери, найти Тэиля в отделе робототехники и достать остальных из тюрьмы, - прерывает его подошедший Джехён.

\- Идём в светлое будущее, - улыбается Джено. – Мы создали.

Подобная строчка высветилась в самом начале, когда Джемина развели на скачивание приложения и приход в подвал. Только там было про закрытую локацию в игре. Сейчас он дошёл до реальной перестройки реального мира. В общем-то, отличное повышение уровня. Лучшее. Единственное, в чём Джемин теперь никогда не сможет перестать сомневаться – так это в том, не засунул ли его кто-нибудь в симуляцию, и не разбудят ли в лаборатории через пару секунд. Но… как там сказал Донхёк? 

Джемин смотрит на Джено, и Джемин полностью согласен с чужими словами.

Если это симуляция – то пускай в конце его просто прикончат.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ну наконец-то это всё
> 
> номины вдохновили меня аж на три хорошие истории, но, кажется, это мой предел. и дальше будут либо тэтэны, либо норены, но в любом случае это будет больная хуйня, которая больше в моём стиле и которую я куда меньше рекомендую читать.
> 
> если что, всякие научные факты (вроде мощности мозга в 12 ватт), теории (например, про будущее генетическое разделение человечества на хороших-высших и глупых-больных) и даже анархическая речь в конце - это не мной придуманные и тру научные вещи. даже штука с вирусом зика и комарами-распространителями - это реально существующая теория заговора (по ней, кстати, людей вирусом зика заражал якобы благотворительный фонд гейтсов). так что я не такая умная, как могло показаться, я просто компилирую. получилось вроде бы неплохо. в любом случае, я давно хотела попытаться в научную фантастику, я рада, что это сделала, спасибо огромное всем, кто за этим наблюдал, и бесконечное спасибо - тем, кто оставлял отзывы. это всё я написала не так быстро, как обычно пишу, но скоро я всё исправлю, верну свою обычную скорость и тогда.... ох, сколько всего я напишу тогда, спасибо нст за вдохновение.


End file.
